Darkness of the soul
by xxxemoxbeccaxxx
Summary: When Michaela came into the cafe she wasn't alone, she was with a friend and this friend is something special. Hal/OC mature content later
1. The First Meeting

**Summary: What would happen if Michaela wasn't alone in the cafe? What if her friend Emily was there, and Hal saw something ancient in her eyes.**

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the being human characters or plot-lines. I would so add me in it from the start if i did haha.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

_Ding ding._

The shop bells chime as two girls walked into the shop heading to the furthest window seat from the door. Taking their seat they both started chatting quietly whilst pulling out two books each individually designed by the owner with gems and stickers and scribbles.

One of the girls hat straight blonde hair, she wore a single lace glove with rings over the top and on her other hand she had a few rings and 3 bracelets will cartoon skulls on them. She wore a black top that was covered in white muffins and cupcakes images on it, which she wore open with a black top underneath.

Over her top she wore a tight black jacket with pointed shoulders. she wore a short black pleated shirt with long spiderweb leggings and mid shin boots covered in silver.

The other was almost as gothic as the first if not more so, she had long curly brown hair with a side fringe which she used to hide her face, she had small black thick frames glasses on. she wore black arm warmers that went up to above her elbows.

she wore a black shirt with short sleeves that had buckled straps over the went from the top of her chest going up from the sides to the collar, and from around the tops of her hips going down stopping in the middle. Down the center there were shining silver clasps to button the top up.

She also wore long straight leg trousers that had ribbon criss-crossing up the sides. On her feet were a pair of black all star converse that had been doodled on with skulls and little writing you could only see up close.

"do you want some tea? on me?" the dark haired girl asked quietly her accent placed her somewhere from the north of England not Barry, not Wales.

"yeah alright" said the blonde girl. She stood up and the brunette handed her a fiver before she walked up to the counter while it was still clear. The brunette opened her journal and doodled her thoughts and emotions into it, in doodles for 5 minutes while she waited. She glanced up when her friend returned with the drinks which she quickly put 2 sugars and a lot of milk in, the blonde sighed to herself before putting her hand on her head and writing more of her "art" in it.

The brunette but her i-pod on and lulled herself into her own little world, she wrote poems of the sins we in life commit without realizing, and of how she had seen the truth in the eyes of a lover, a lover she sees in the dreams that plague her heart at night. She writes about this dream over and over again in her journal without even realizing it.

she was pulled out of her writing by her friend glancing up incessantly. she pulled an ear bud out in time to hear her friend sigh exasperatedly.

"It's a journal." she announced sighing again, the brunette glanced behind her and saw a tall man with mousy brown hair and dark brown eyes staring at her stunned.

"Sorry?" he said unsure of what else to say. the brunette found herself giggling in her head at them both mainly at this poor mans reactions. she turned slightly sideways to get a better view of the two of them.

"What you were going to ask. I'm just writing a journal." she said matter of factually. "yeah. Thoughts, feelings...lyrics" she looked up at him almost seductively and the brunette sniggered earning a glance from the mousy haired man. The blonde hunched back over her work and started to write again when from behind them a small "good." was heard then the blonde sprung back up.

"yeah, but its kinda private. it's a lot of my private thoughts and ideas." she said making a sweeping roll motion with her fingers.

"Michaela" the brunette whispered but the only response she got was her friend tutting her tongue lightly.

"But I didn't actually ask..." he started but was interrupted by Michaela.

"Oh OK! Just one. Twisted my arm" she sighed over dramatically and happily flipping through the pages of her journal and the brunette all most laughed at the look on the mans face.

Michaela stopped on her picture of a skull cup with a red liquid inside. "Like, we have this idea...that you could make a skull with the top sliced off that you could drink from." she said whispering and leaning forward like she was telling a secret. Both her friend and the man gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you think? Pretty dark isn't it?" she said trying- and failing, the look seductive.

"wouldn't the drink leak out of the eye sockets where the, um, the optic nerve goes in?" the man said staring at her.

"yeah and the other holes like the nose, the ears, the neck not to mention the teeth Michaela... although I suppose you could seal them off before hand ... you'd have to you some animal bone to keep and looking the same." the brunette said staring at her friend who glared at her then scoffed rudely then stutter slightly before announcing.

"It's not a real skull! Anyway,just the sort of thing I think about,you know, all the time." she said waving her hands around trying to make up for any dark points she lost.

"sorry bout that she tends to think people are into the kind of things we are...I'm Emily and this is Michaela" the brunette said turning to the mousy hair man "Im Hal" he said quietly staring at her with something akin to shock.

"you don't look like a Hal to me." she said smiling slightly "oh really?" he replied "yeah you look more like a harry to me" she said in a dream like voice (think Luna Lovegood but not as high and squeaky) he stared at her in pure shock.

"Oh Emily. Your obsessed with that name. Anyway I bet you think im really wierd." she said rolling her eyes oddly. Emily sighed and flipped to a incomplete picture and stared adding minor details as another man came over.

"you still doing that? we got orders in, Hal." the man murmured whilst taking the cloth from Hal and continuing to clean the table which Hal had been neglecting by talking to us. Hal moved over the pic up some plate and Michaela quickly flipped to another page in her journal.

"Do you ever just picture the streets full of bones? Like after a war. And everybody's dead but you" she said pointing her fingers at them dramatically. the men both stared and her then looked at me.

"Its better then my version...every one dying around you and your just stood there watching no-one can see you or hear you, but then they look at you, and you feel yourself being pulled toward a door. Like its sucking you through it into a horrible dark place." Emily whispers looking down at her page the men stare at her with a strange look of understanding before walking away.

Emily turned back to Michaela who grinned "I think we freaked them out!" she giggled happily. Emily sighed and doodled on the picture once more.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter one...what do you think? lemme know in reviews...if I made a mistake sorry im cheating cause I cant use microsoft word anymore...<strong>


	2. The Bet

**Summary: What would happen if Michaela wasn't alone in the cafe? What if her friend Emily was there, and Hal saw something ancient in her eyes.**

Disclaimer – I do not own any of the being human characters or plot-lines. I would so add me in it from the start if i did haha.

(Me)

"talking"

'Thought'

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

"You fancy goin back to that cafe?" Michaela said to Emily as they walked down the street "Which one?" Emily replied trying to keep the hair out of her face. "The the dishy guy working there, what's his name again? hank? the one you said should be a harry." she said with a puzzled look on her face. "Oh you talking about Hal?" Emily said pausing for a moment.

"Yeah! Hal, he was was dead fit. Kinda mysterious looking...I like it." she winked at Emily who was clutching her shoulder bag strap tightly, twisting it.

"yeah he was pretty mysterious...and kinda cute." Emily said blushing as she straightened out the front of her black Lolita dress. Michaela squealed in delight "It's settled we are going!"

Michaela walked into the shop swaying her head side to side as she walked smiling happily. Emily followed glancing at the disdained look on both the mens faces although the younger one hid it within an instant. Michaela sat down with a plomp and sighed forcefully and started tapping her black painted nails briefly before examining them and glancing at the men out of the corner of her eye.

Emily had already gotten her notepad out and was drawing a man in a old fashioned military uniform. She glanced up briefly "Um, can I get a cup of tea please?" she asked politely "yeah." said the younger man quickly before Hal could. He dashed into the kitchen area and boiled the kettle.

The guy came over and handed her the mug before taking the money left out on the table and heading back to his seat. "by the way what is your name? I never asked before you were too busy." Emily said with a soft smile on her face. "Tom. My name's Tom." he replied before giving a look to Hal. Emily smiled to herself before going back to her drawing giving the final details on the coat before moving on to the head.

Hal got up and made his way over to the table, Emily glanced up at him before glancing back at her drawing. "So, are you having a nice evening?" he said looking at Michaela,'never me' Emily thought begrudgingly to herself.

"J.k. Rowling used to write in a cafe, you know" Michaela said not looking at him staring out the window and something and nothing.

"Did he?" Hal replied confused "She. She wrote the Harry Potter books" Emily muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"I never used to understand why. But I get it now. Finally." Michaela continued laughing at herself "You know, from here, you can see all the passing warp and ..woof of humanity..."

"Woof?" Emily questioned only to be ignored so she went back to her drawing.

"...in all it's glory and it's despair" she finished in softer voice the men looked confused. "Maybe, one day, years from now people will ask you which table I sat at"

"It's quite a thought." Hal said "Isn't it." "yes, me still here in a year..." Emily giggled at his comment before reaching for her colours.

Hal suddenly sat down next to Emily making her glance and him in shock but he kept his eyes on Michaela who was also staring at him in curiosity. He looked her up and down for a moment before saying.

"That's a really nice look you've got going there, the both of you." he said confidently "Nice?" Michaela said almost outraged at him, he mutter a quick sorry before muttering "This is one of those things where negative is positive, inst it? Hang on. I know this one." he said before licking his lips 'I know this one? what is this a game or something?' Emily thought to herself. Hal continued "It's really bad."

Emily Sniggered to herself earning a pleading look from Hal. "Get you, Vanilla Ice (!)" she muttered sarcastically before scoffing and looking out the window. "look whatever the word is to compliment it, pretend I said it." Michaela glared at him and Emily gulped a little before adding shading to the jacket in her drawing. "Don't you have, like, floors to mop, or something?" she said harshly waving him away.

Emily frowned whispering to Michaela "He is not some kinda of servant of yours Micky stop waving him away." Michaela glared at her slightly. Hal then whispered very desperately "please"? Emily heart gave a painful twist and she found herself gasping harshly.

"Yes! Anything else" Michaela said harshly and waved her hands around. Hal got up and walked away slowly and Emily found herself missing the heat, she glanced up at his retreating figure to see him slap hands with Tom who sighed and stepped closer to our table.

"Er, I like your tights. You look like a bee, and I like bees." he said somewhat emotionlessly. Micky looked up at Tom and said in a similar tone "Are you coming on to me?" to which Tom replied "I don't know. Is that like chatting up?"

Micky groaned "Ugh, no offence, but, like, I'm into guys that are just a little bit more edgy." she looked him up and down before swirling her index finger at him "You know, a little bit more darkness about them." to which they both started laughing and Emily just stared at her with sad eyes and an expressionless face.

"Are you laughing at me? You'd better not be laughing at me." Micky said trying to be intimidating, "No, we weren't, honestly." Tom said "Sorry, it's just, um, a private joke, you see. We're actually both quite dark in our own little ways." Hal responded to Tom. "well, He's darker then me. I'm dark occasionally." Tom laughed slightly.

"Micky you know that some people can be very dark yet look very normal." Emily said in a quiet voice but everyone heard.

"Are you simple, or something" Micky said talking to Tom "MICKY!" Emily gasped in shock at her friend. "Here's and idea, order something or get out!" Hal said slightly angry.

"Fine, Then I guess I'm leaving, you coming Em?" Micky said making for the door "I'm staying." Emily said and Micky just looked at her before pulling huffing a childish face and leaving slamming the door behind her.

"I didn't like her. I don't even think I want her number" Tom said "that's what this was? you just wanted her number" Emily chuckled slightly they both looked at her as if they forgot her. "Sorry about Micky, she is usually very...charming, but I think Hal touched a nerve, you see, she has this whole "I'm so dark" thing, that she wants people to believe so badly. But there is no need to be rude and insulting. So I apologize on her behalf." Emily said before sipping her tea and going back to her drawing.

Hal and Tom moved closer to her as she coloured her drawing. "Uh, Emily? what you doin'?" Tom asked looking at her book. she looked back up and smiled "I vent my emotions into art and poetry, somewhat like Micky only I do mine from a dream I have repeatedly. not because I enjoy this dark theme" she said glancing down and her drawing the boys sat down across from her.

"Can we see? if its not too personal." Hal asked nicely looking at her face. Emily smiled and nodded.

As she was about to let them see she glanced down at the picture she just drew and gasped she had just finished the shading the picture and realized it looked exactly like Hal, only he had a well groomed mustache. she glanced up him and then black at her drawing. She was gasping for air and she felt like she couldn't breathe her heart was racing.

"I need some air!" she nearly shouted out breathlessly standing up and moving out of the cubicle Hal - who was sat at the edge shot up "What wrong with her" Tom said panicking slightly "She is having a panic attack. suddenly she went wobbly and Hal grabbed her by her arms to hold her up. She gasped and suddenly she passed out falling limp in Hal's arms who panicked and quickly lay her down on the seat before backing away.

Hal glanced at the Journal and picked it up looking at the picture inside, He gasped it was him. 'But...How?...' he glanced at her unconscious face and it occurred to him why he couldn't bring himself to look at her. 'She looks like Amelia"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnn. Cliffy! I learnt from the best! But who is Amelia? Why did Emily pass out? What is happening? ...I dont even know! but i will if you gimme some love if you know what I mean. yeah REVIEW PWEASE! I like hearing from you guys so tell me if you likey =)<strong>


	3. Memories of the Past

**Hello im here again ...this one may be a lil off...**

**Anyway this is a short chapter...I think... I dunno**

"Talking"

'thoughts'

_Flashback/Dream_

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

**Emily's POV**

My head is spinning, I feel like im going to faint, its him. It's the man from my dreams he's Hal! I've got to get out of here. I jump up and try to leave but by the time im out of the cubicle my eyesight is spotty from lack of oxygen to my lungs, I sway on my feet a little but im steadied by Hal who clutches my arms, but as soon as we touch skin to skin a jolt of electricity passes through me and darkness clouds my vision.

(_1st person pov Emily's dream_)

_It's January 28 1573, Scotland. 22 year old Amelia harrows is standing trail for the unlawful seduction, that's what they called it. They were going to kill me because I loved him._

_It started a year ago 1572, I met him at the lords house in Edinburgh, he was a guest, I know I shouldn't have, but I spoke to him. It was small at first "how was your day sir?" "have you caught anything good hunting?" but then_ _I got bolder, I asked him if he had anyone as a wife or lover, he just smiled lightly and said no, I won't deny it but my heart leapt , I was so happy over this little fact, I made sure it was always me that attended him and I begged the other maids to let me._

_Then a few weeks later he pulled me aside and asked if I would take a walk with him, I stuttered slightly and blushed in embarrassing but he then pulled out a beautiful gown and whispered in my ear softly "you wouldn't want to get in trouble, now would you." he grinned at how much I was blushing...which was quite a bit._

_We walked into the nearby woods and we spoke freely about things we enjoy and what we do. To his surprise I was well taught I could read and write, to which I explained that I used to be of wealth, but my fathers business went bankrupt, and before that they believed that a dumb women is no better then marrying a dog. when my mother and father passed away I was left with very little of the money they had left and a small house nearby._

_We grew closer and closer and the days went by. Then one day I saw him with another maid from what I saw he was kissing her neck with his arms wrapped around her, I gasped in shock before turning and running away. I thought he loved me, but I was just a plaything to pass the time. I was heartbroken. I spent the whole night crying._

_The next day I was made to tidy up his room and when I walked in he grabbed me pinning me to the bed "How much did you see!" he growled at me "I saw enough!" I yelled back tears trickling out of my eyes "I saw you with that other maid, Do I mean nothing to you or am I just a plaything!" I cried, his face turned slightly puzzled "your not afraid?" he whispered letting me go. "Why would I be afraid, I'm hurt that you betrayed me with another women." I said bitterly standing up moving towards the door._

_He grabbed onto my arm "you dont know?" he pulled me away from the door and locked it. He whispered to me "I wont hurt you I promise." he closed his eyes and open them again, and they were black, his teeth were pointed fangs. I stumbled back knocking over a glass vase "Oh god! your one of them!" I yelled falling to the floor. He took a step forward his face etched in pain and confusion "you met vampires before?" I nodded on the floor collecting myself and standing again._

_"Im sorry, I just didn't expect you to be a vampire." He stared at me "How have you met my kind before?" he asked changing back. "My father was a medicine man he would drug a patient and take a pint of blood which he would give to my mother...she was turned not long after I was born. She was a vampire" I gulped as tears stung my eyes "after he went bankrupt my mother got restless and needed to drink blood, she attacked my father and killed him, I had to stake her when she went after the help and her children" _

_I sniffled slightly trying not to cry. He sat next to me and put his arm around me pulling me towards him, I cried softly for a while and he just held me. "Im sorry I jumped to conclusions" I whispered and we lay on the bed holding each other. He just kissed my temple and sighed "I should have told you sooner, I just didn't know how to tell you." I nodded snuggling into his chest now noticing the familiar lack of heartbeat in his chest. But the sound of his breathing was good enough for me._

_It's all a blur after that, days we spent together, taking walks, going to the fields and laying there in the summer sun for hours, snuggling by the fire in the colder months, the nights of passion we shared, its was the perfect life, secret but perfect, and it all seemed so peaceful, like it would never end, until that day. That dark day._

_It was a normal morning I went to his room like normal but he wasn't there, so I went about tidying his room making his bed, when suddenly I was pinned to the bed by a large body, I shrieked loud in shock and looked up to see the dark face of Eric another guest in the house. "Mister Eric, Is there something you require today." I said looking him in the eyes. He grinned maliciously "Yeah I do as it is. You." His face turned darker as his eyes went pitch black and he bared his fangs. _

_I screamed as loud as I could as he turned my head to the side exposing my neck to him "I love it when they scream." he muttered before leaning down slightly to bite me. when he was ripped off by someone, I sat up to see my hero and lover holding Eric by his throat. "How dare you try to feed from her." _

_"Well you weren' havin' her were yah?" he croaked in his cockney twang earning a growl. "She is mine." he growled to Eric who frowned, as he was released he straightened his coat out before skulking out of the room. I felt like I couldn't breath, I fell back on the bed panting "are you alright?" He whispered to me. __I could only nod, the rest of the day was normal, tense but normal._

_Over the next few days I could feel him moving further and further away from me, honestly, it's scaring me._

_It was 5 days later that I was taken out of my bed in the middle of the night and thrown into a dark, dank cell. When morning came a man came into the cell. They put a sack over my head and bound my hands behind my back, before dragging me outside, and throwing me to the floor, the gravel cutting into my knees through the thin gown I wore._

_The sack was removed and I squinted from the harsh light "So you are Amelia Harrow?" A voice said I look over to see a man stood next to the master of the house. I gulped and nodded shaking in fear, "You are here before us today for the unlawful act of seduction on a Lord." The man said in a cruel tone._

_I could feel my hear racing yet I was paralyzed in fear. "Bring forth the lord" he yelled as the man I was being punished for loving was dragged out, he looked up and saw me "No! No! Amelia!" he cried fighting the two men who held him back._

_I sobbed at the sight, I was going leave him behind, I wish that things could have been different. "You are hear by charged with unlawful seduction for which the penalty is death by burning." The man said cruelly with a smile that could beat the devil himself._

_"No! Amelia! No! Please Snow! Don't do this!" I heard him crying as they dragged me away I was crying loudly too. As they strapped me to the pole I looked at him "I love you, I will always love you, forever." I whispered to him and I knew he heard by the pain that passed his face. They put down the twigs and gasoline before lighting it and they watched as the fire spread licking at my body burning my alive, My screams echoed around us as I burned but all I could hear was him crying out for me._

_I screamed and I heard there cold laughter which I took with me to my grave._

_I screamed out for him one last time "HARRY!"_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily screamed bolting upright nearly headbutting Tom who was right in front of her, she clutched her chest panting, tears pouring out of her eyes as she sobbed for the women she once was.

* * *

><p><em>Ok so what we saw there is a flashback of Emily's previous life as Amelia Harrow who fell in love with Hal when he was a young vamp.<em>

_hope you liked it =') kinda crying now haha im so sappy..._


	4. Meeting Annie and scars?

**ok so I'm new at writing and I recently told my mum and bf bout this and they told me to do this so to shut them up I will  
><strong>

**Disclaimer- I own none of the being human characters or the plot. However any alterations in the plot are mine and the characters Emily, Amelia and Eric are mine and completely fictional.**

**Oh and just to point out in the last chapter, Hal was restrained by 2 vampires who were older then him, therefore stronger, granted they do die at his hand later (Spoiler). He would have been are 60 at this point...seeing as he was turned in roughly 1514 in the battle of orsha...yeah I researched it cause im a nerd =)**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

(Back with Hal and Tom when Emily collapses)

Hal held onto Emily as she collapsed slumping into his chest, his heart tightened as she fell. He lay her down on the seatinng in the cubicle. "What are we gunna' do?" Tom asked worriedly, Hal stared at her face,  
>"I dont know" he sighed "we need to get her to some place safe." they both looked at each other and Tom said "Why dont we take her back home after work if she ain't awake then?"<p>

Hal nodded picking her up and carrying her around the back where he lay her on a sofa in the break room.(pretend there is a break room...)

The day moved by quickly, any time the boys had spare they were checking on the unconsious Emily, and the time came to close up the cafe. They cleaned up and changed before walking into the break room, "How're we gunna do this now?" Tom said arms folded across his chest "One of us is going to have to carry her back." Hal said one arm folded and the other raised as he pressed his thumb to his lips.

Tom looked at Hal "Your stronger them me." Tom said before leaving the room.

Hal stared at the empty doorway in disbelief before stuttering "Really? you seriously just did that" before looking back at emily and sighing. Tom stood outside waiting as Hal came out with Emily on his back grumbling to himself, "How did you get her on your back on your own?" Tom asked with a sly grin on his face to which Hal just glared.

As they made their way back in the dark weather, Hal could feel the warmth of the girl on his back and her breathing softly on his neck making him shudder. He could feel her heart beating in her chest and he was left panting.

By the time they got back Hal's whole body was shaking in restraint of his hunger, Tom walked in first followed by Hal when they heard Annie's voice " And how are my two bestest working boys, hmm?" Tom dropped his money into the tin Annie held, "we're fine but this girl passed out this morning and she still hasn't woken up" Tom said gesturing to Hal's back where Emily was draped "Oh my god! What happened?" she yelled as Hal lay Emily on the sofa.

"She 'ad a panic attack, then she passed out...not woke up since" Tom sighed plonking down and a chair."So you brought her here? What if she has a burn mark?" Annie yelled waving her hands in the air. "I don't think she is the enemy Annie."

Hal said brushing hair out of Emily's face before realizing what he was doing and stopping and shaking his head before standing up "I think she may have something to do with me Annie..." Hal muttered before looking at Annie and walking towards her and putting his money in the pot.

"What do you mean Hal?" Annie said looking at the girl warily. Hal sighed " I don't know yet so I can't say...but she looks alot like somebody I used to know" (**AN: Gotye hint there lol**) he turned back to Emily to see her twitching lightly in her sleep and gasping slightly

"Whoever she is somethin' is wrong with her and we couldn't think of anythin' else." Tom said looking up at Annie who sighed "Well then take upstairs and put her in a guest room. I will be there in a minute im checking on Eve" Annie muttered before Rent-a-ghosting up to the baby.

Hal picked Emily up bridal style and started to carry her upstairs as Tom followed, They walked to the room next to Hals and put her on the bed, her head flopped to the side exposing her neck, Hal took a sharp intake of air before backing up. Annie appeared and stood next to Hal "You need to check her temperature and take her makeup off." Annie said earning a weird look from the boys "Trust me she will thank you later. Just keep and eye on her and wait for her to wake up"

"Hal can you look after her first? Im starving and need to get somethin' to eat" Tom said with a slightly pained look on his face "Yeah sure you go eat, besides I can hear you stomach from here" Hal said teasingly as Tom darted out the door.

Hal looked back at Emily who was fitful in her sleep, before going over the the sink and taking the flannel that rested there, and run it under the hot tap till it was warm. He went back to Emily and gently wiped her face, Underneath the foundation was pale ivory skin that was smooth and soft, he removed the harsh black makeup from her eyes and saw something he didn't expect, a bruise.

He glanced at her neck and noticed makeup there too, removing that he saw a hand shaped bruise, he dared to look at her arms which were covered by her arm warmers which when he took off he almost which he didn't, her arms were covered in minor bruises some black some purple and she had two large hand prints on her arms just above her elbows from where someone had grabbed her.

Hal felt his blood boiling, thinking to himself 'how dare anyone touch what is _ mine_' realizing what he just said he shook his head and looked at Emily one last time, she looked peaceful now. He sighed and covered her up before leaving the room.

After a lot of explaining to Annie and Tom about his discovery and a few curses between himself and tom, and telling Annie who Emily was, they were all relaxing watching TV. Suddenly Tom stood up and announced "Well I'm gunna go check on Emily." he said before walking upstairs.

He looked at Emily who was extremely restless in her sleep and he frowned sitting in the chair next to her bed, he put his hand on hers softly a look of worry on his face. As soon as their skin made contact she sprung forward and screamed in horror, she panted and looked at Tom who looked scared as tears started to bubble in her eyes, she looked down and her soft crying turned to sobs.

Annie appeared yelling "What happened is she alright?" and Hal came running through the door yelling "What's wrong?". "It's nothing! she woke up screaming and she started crying. She must of had a nightmare." Tom said placing a reassuring hand on Emily's back, rubbing softly.

Hal felt jealousy bubble inside him but he ignored it looking at Emily who had calmed down slightly and was now only sniffling.

"Is she ok now?" Annie whispered to Hal who was staring at Emily with a worried look on his face. Emily sniffled softly and nodded looking straight at Annie "I'm fine now I just never had a dream as bad as that before." She muttered softly.

Annie was shock "You can see me?" she said earning a strange look from Emily "Should I not be able to?" She asked tilting her head like a lost puppy.

"No! I'm dead! I'm a ghost!" Annie cried before disappearing. "her too?" Emily muttered before standing up and looking at Tom and Hal who were also somewhat shocked. "What happened? Where am I?" she asked calmly looking at the two.

"Honolulu heights it's where we live, used to a B&B" Tom said standing up, Emily noticed they weren't looking at her face but lower. She glanced down noticing her arm warmers were missing she gasped and crossed her arms looking around for them. they were folded neatly on the nightstand, she grabbed them and pulled them on quickly and pulled a old fashioned pocket watch out of her pocket.

She gasped "Jesus! 10:35 already!" she muttered to herself before grabbing her glasses and walking out the door "I'm sorry, I have to leave thank you so much for taking care of me, I really need to get back home though. Oh god he's going to kill me." She walked into the living room where Annie was pacing confused and scared "I'm sorry Annie, I hope we get talk better some time?" she smiled softly before dashing out the door waving them goodbye.

Just like that she was gone leaving 3 very confused supernaturals.

* * *

><p><strong>ok so chapter 4 but rushed tbh, trying to get this part over with so I can catch up with the series. Which will slow the story in pace when I do. But after the last episode I was struck with a brilliant idea! so I want to catch up =) <strong>

Please review they are my love =)


	5. New housemate and the Warrior?

**So chapter 5 will/should be the rest of episode 3 and we also find out about Emily's past now...equally dark as Amelia's...maybe XP**

**Any questions I will add them in the chapters or PM you =) Anyway onwards and upwards!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Darkness of the heart<span>_

The next day was ordinary to start with, Hal and Tom went to work in the cafe and stayed home and took care of Eve. Around midday Annie heard a knock on her door she went to the door and opened it to see a very red eyed Emily she had new bruises and a split lip she was carrying a trunk and crying lightly "Annie do you think I could stay here for a while? I need to hide and I can't go Michaela's she doesn't know about...this." she said pointing to her battered and bruised face.

"Oh my god. Emily! come in, come in!" Annie said ushered the beaten girl into the house and shutting the door. "Who did this to you?" Annie asked putting Eve in her carrier and turning back to Emily who was holding her side and breathing harsh, "My step-father did it. I have to hide for a while...he did something bad Annie" Emily whispered.

"And you don't call this bad!" Annie sad angrily Emily shook her head "This is nothing" she trailed off slightly before breaking down and sobbing "He killed my mum! I never even noticed she looked so happy like normal, She has been dead for weeks maybe months!" she sobbed and Annie gasped in horror.

"I went to the police and they told me to go somewhere he couldnt find me and I thought, maybe...I could stay here?" she cried rubbing her eyes furiously but the tears were replaced knelt beside her "you can stay here as long as you need to, on one condition " she said sternly, Emily looked up at her with a sniffle "You help me look after Eve" Annie said softly "honestly im so tired and I cant even sleep!"

Emily laughed lightly and nodded "It would be a pleasure. I would die for the little cutie" Emily smiled "Why dont you go upstairs, to the room you were in last night, and clean up a little. Once you have unpacked you can come down here and help me keep Eve entertained. How does that sound?" Annie said picking Eve up again, Emily smiled and nodded before picking up her trunk and carrying it upstairs.

She wiped her face and cleaned her cut, before changing into some clean clothes and put her things away. She walked back downstairs 30 minutes later wearing a small black top and black skinny jeans with her converse on, she looked at Annie "Right what can I do?" She asked nicely smiling at Annie who smiled back "Could you just hold Eve a moment while I go get her some food?" She said cheerfully Emily nodded as Eve who was grizzling slightly was handed to her.

When Annie came back with Eve's food she saw Emily bouncing Eve singing softly to her. "what are you singing" Annie said watching the scene a smile plastered to her face "I want to hold your hand...originally by the Beatles but Glee did a slower version which I like" Emily said looking up at Annie "So, um, are you going to feed her or do you want me to?" Annie spluttered a little before saying "Well you can if you want to, I mean I've got things I can do."

Emily nodded lightly before taking the bottle Annie held out for her and sitting on the sofa feeding her. She cooed at the baby as she drank, "your mummy and daddy are so happy for you, they know your safe and well looked after, they miss you very much, and they will always love you" Emily whispered to the child unaware that Annie could hear.

The day went by quickly and then a man came "Hello" Emily said as she bounced Eve. "Who's this?" Regus said putting the suitcase on the table "A friend, she has helped me with Eve" Annie said looking at Emily who looked confused "are you going somewhere, Annie?" Emily said looking at the empty suitcase "Yes, we need to protect Eve, she is a special child." Regus said as Annie put Eve's things in the case.

"Annie, you can't leave. What about Tom and Har-Hal what about them, aren't they your friends? Are you just going to leave without telling them." Emily said watching sadly. Annie faltered slightly "It's for the best" she said as she packed up.

suddenly Hal, Tom and Michaela came through the door. Regus recoiled in horror "Agh god you!" he cried "Regus?" Hal said before tom stalked forward "Whats he doin' here" "Emily! Oh my god! what happened to your face?" Michaela yelled and suddenly everyone was staring at Emily who stood holding Eve shocked. Hal's face darkened at the sight of her lip and Tom looked angry for a lot of reasons.

"Look Emily is hiding here, and Regus is helping us so no need for muddy pointy sticks...now, whats happened." Annie said and the attention was pulled back to her, which made Emily sigh in relief "Vampires" Hal muttered glancing back at Emily briefly, who was humming to calm Eve and herself. They all started talking and Emily felt light headed she had a bad feeling in her gut like something was telling her to run upstairs and hide.

"Em, you alright you really pale" Michaela said looking at Emily worried "I'm fine. I'm just a little lightheaded, that's all" Emily whispered softly "Annie why are there piles of Eve's clothes in a suitcase." Hal grumbled "uhh, can we talk about this later?" Annie asked bandaging Toms hand which had been cut while fighting.

"I-I think they need to know" Regus said to Annie. "Yes Annie they deserve to know." Emily said staring sadly at her. As Annie explained herself Emily cooed to Eve and bounced her "House meeting!" Annie called and Regus clicked Michaela out "I'll go too, you need to talk about this alone." Emily sighed handing baby Eve to Annie before going into the kitchen.

Emily sat on a table and zoned out, the feeling in her gut was getting worse and it made her feel sick. "So em, how did you get those bruises?" Michaela said looking at her "Tony..he has been doing it for ages..he killed mum Micky and I didn't even know." She whispered looking down Michaela gasped in shock "oh god! i'm so sorry Em, are you alright? Why are you here anyway?" "I passed out not long after you left the cafe yesterday, the guys brought me back here..." she muttered not noticing the shadows in the window before it was too late they had her pinned to the table by her throat.

"You make one sound and I will tear your pretty little throat out you got that?" said the leader, Fergus. Emily gasped slightly and nodded "Good girl" he muttered before standing Emily up and pressing her back to his chest clutching a knife to her throat while another held a larger knife to Michaela's pushing a subdued Regus forward through the doors he stumbled over a chair and fell to the floor with a thump. Annie and Tom stared in horror. Emily felt tears prickle her eyes but she knew she had to be strong so she held them back.

Hal came down the stairs and looked at Annie and Tom who were staring at us, he slowly turned and saw the girls being held by the vampires. "Good evening lord Harry, apologies for the intrusion" Hal sighed pointing a stake at fergus "Ah, Fergus. I don't remember inviting you in" he said, to which Annie said "He was invited in a week ago when he took Eve."

"It's amazing how these things stick" Fergus said Emily cringed as she felt his breath hit her neck. "And then I just invited some of my friends. You don't mind, do you?" he said in a snide way "not at all" Hal said shaking his head "But is there really any need for the knife? It's a little crude." He said eyeing the knife to Emily's throat. "Is that and order, My lord? The offer is still on the table." Fergus said coyly. Emily stuttered out a very small "H-harry" and she was thrown across the room into a wall by Fergus who yell "How dare you speak his name you filthy little human." Blood ran down her face as she stared up at Fergus who glared at her.

"What is his talking about Hal? Who is harry?" Tom said looking at Hal who was staring at Emily who was panting and bleeding on the floor. "Oh he didn't tell you? our lord Harry over there is an old one, at least he used to be, pretty high up. You can be again Hal, Just let us kill the dog." Fergus said pointing to Tom with his knife "Don't do it Harry, your better then that"

"One more word out of you and I will kill you myself! Now then...what do you say? you can come back again Hal, all will be forgiven." Fergus spat at Emily before turning back to Hal "And the rest live?" he muttered quietly "I'll be honest with you probably not" He sneered and Emily stood on shaky legs using the wall for support. "The fact that the baby is alive is my secret weapon. My ace in the hole. Wont impress the old ones if it's still breathing."

"Tom." Annie said her voice shaking as she moved closer to the werewolf, no one notice how Emily was moving across the back of the room to Eve. "you will have to go through me first" Tom growled. "Me too!" Regus panted, "I think we did just come through, you didn't we?" Fergus said with a harsh laugh to which Regus pitifully nodded and said "I'm sure you will again, It's the though that counts" Hal stepped forward slightly.

"Ok" he said "Ok,what?" Fergus muttered "Im back in, I'll come lead your merry band. For richer or poorer, mostly richer" Hal said in a menacing tone "What just like that?" Fergus said confused as most of the others were.

"You know me, Fergus. You've known me for years. Did you really think I was going to ally myself with these freaks, and traitors, when there's an offer like that on the table? It'll be just like coming home." he said bitterly "OK? now, go get the dog. I'll deal with the girl" he said in a commanding tone. Emily had place herself between the baby and the vampires ready for them to attack. but as soon as Fergus took a step forward Hal stabbed him in the heart with the stake.

Michaela was dropped to the floor and a fight started Emily covered the baby with her body not letting her see or be hurt in the fight. when the sounds died down she picked Eve up and held her to her chest panting as blood loss made her dizzy. "Where's Emily" Tom said loudly and every looked around stopping on her and Eve "I said didn't I. That I would protect this child with my life" She smiled before she caught sight of Michaela who still hadn't got up. She quickly walked over to Annie passing her Eve as she made her was to her fallen friend. Blood poured out of a wound in her neck.

"Oh god! Micky! Can you hear me?" She cried as she put pressure on the wound "Stay with me Micky!" she cried "damn it she must have nicked an artery" Regus said "I didn't even see" Tom pulled Emily away who cried into his shoulder and the loss of her friend.

The next day Tom, Hal, Annie and Emily were sat at the dining room table. "Who was she?" Annie said "Just a silly girl who walked into the wrong cafe." hal muttered "Who happened to be my best friend Hal, and anyway what would that make me. You know if I didn't come into that cafe with her. I would probably be dead." Emily sighed Hal looked at her and so did Tom. "We never got to ask who beat you up Em?" Tom said looking at her face and the wound she had added to the collection.

"Step-father, he killed my mum and I would have been next if I hadn't have come here." she sighed bitterly "Well your here now so that's good! I wont get so lonely now and I wont have to swaddle as much ...or work as much" Annie said cheerily and Regus pulled the hover into the kitchen. "Um, are you finished "Annie asked nicely. "I think I missed bits of them under the sofa." "oh, don't worry I'll get them later. Thank you very much" She said happily.

"I still think you should come with me, It's not safe out there." Regus said worriedly "Yeah I know, I just feel stronger here, stronger then I have ever felt. Right now I feel like I could take on a whole army" Annie replied smiling "Yeah with me and Eve rooting for you at the sideline" Emily giggled making Annie laugh "With matching T-shirts saying 'we heart Annie!" Tom added making the girls laugh even more.

"yeah a whole army with Tom and ...Lord harry by my side" Annie laughed "Lord Harry" Tom hissed through his teeth and Emily just shyly smiled. "Don't, seriously don't" Hal said sternly as Tom and Annie giggled "Lord harry!"

Annie bounced baby Eve as Regus walked in tip-toeing up to the baby "You trust us with the baby now do you?" Annie said to him "Yeah now you have the warrior by your side." "The warrior?" "yeah another part of the prophecy 'the child will be protected by the ...warrior" he said unsure earning a look from Annie "What do you mean by that don't you know" she said "well there is one part I cant quite translate it the something warrior but its hard to make out. Any way I think you be OK now you, the baby, the lodgers." Regus said cooing at the baby.

"Ah, no. they're not lodgers, they're my friends." She corrected him "yeah, well most of my friends are arseholes. There is a couple of them in the hoover" he said "well maybe you should get yourself some new friends?" Annie said thoughtfully.

At that moment Michaela woke up inhaling sharply, Emily looked at her from her place on the sofa "you OK, Micky? how do you feel?" she said softly watching as Micky played with her fangs and eyes trying them out for the first time. Micky looked over at Annie and grinned her fangs still on show "that's the plan" Regus said smiling like a creeper. (**AN:no other way the describe that smile 0_o**) Micky looked at Emily who smiled "you got really bad bedhead" she giggled and Micky patted her hair before shrugging.

They all gathered round to see Regus and Micky off. "For what its worth, im really sorry for the way things turned out." Hal said from by the window "What are you talking about? I've got everything I've ever wanted. I mean im goin to live forever,reborn into this dark infinity with crimson fuel and eyes of ebony" She said in a cheery tone. "Deep." Emily said grinning at her best friend. Good at poetry, really good. It nearly rhymes and everything." Regus dryly.

"People might actually listen to me now, somehow. I just...I really like the idea of my work being the final they hear. It could be so beautiful" She sighed happily and Regus just nodded like a man who wanted sex and would do anything for it.

"When you stop thinking that and you will. Remember im sorry." Hal said gruffly. "Your not very good at being a vampire are you?" "I try not to be." "ignore him he is never happy unless he is miserable." Regus Interrupted. "He's not always like that Regus you just never got to see his...soft side" Emily said softly smiling Hal looked at her "And you have?" He asked confused

"you would be surprised Hal how I know about you, Especially when it concerns Amelia" she said sadly before looking back at Micky and saying "Keep in touch. If you miss a single week I will hunt you down and find you to make sure your Ok. Oh! and no blood art please." Micky looked visibly down making Emily giggle before kissing her friend on the cheek and going upstairs to be alone.

The trio watched her go. Before turning back to Micky "What was that all about" Annie said first "Well since Em, was little she could see spirits and stuff and at night, when she sleeps she see's things that have happened in her past life. Mainly Amelia Harrow, some girl who lost her fortune and became a maid, fell in love with some Lord Harry and was killed for it." All eyes turned to Hal who looked very sad.

"Im guessing that was you then Hal." Tom said "Yes it was now can we drop it please. It's bad enough that I have to hide from who I used to be, but hiding from who I lost is not on my list." the air was tense and silent. "Anyway we are gunna get going." Regus said walking out the door with Micky.

Later that night the trio were in the living room. Tom and Hal were watching part of the real hustle "What's this?" Tom asked "I dunno some con artist thing" Hal replied switching the TV over to Antique roadshow, Annie sighed sadly but joined in anyway.

"Has Em come down yet?" Tom asked halfway through, "No, she shut herself in her room, said she wanted some time to herself." Annie said softly.

Later that night when everyone was asleep, Hal was woken up by someone crying. He stepped out of the room into the hallway and he went to the door next to him knocking gently he heard the crying stop and turn to a small sniffle. "Emily?" he called but no response came he opened the door to see Emily sat on her bed in the dark crying with the only light coming from the moonlight.

"Hal? I'm sorry, I didn't mean t-to wake you." she sniffled hiccuping slightly. "it's OK" he said softly standing in front of her "may I sit down?" he asked politely and she nodded and he sat next to her. "do you want to talk about it." he said softly turning to her.

"I don't know...It just gets so hard to hold back. She just pushes me into it and its horrible...she tells me I need to see to learn. But I don't want to. The things she went through...what she saw. you know she watched you Hal secretly, she followed you around where ever you went." Hal looked pained "She saw me?" "Yes, she thought you were beautiful. There were times she couldn't watch like the girl in Madrid she was happy you found someone to love again but it hurt her still."

"She shows me all the time how much she loves you even thought she was reborn as me part of her still loves you. Just like she promised" Emily tear leaked onto her hands that clutched at her pajamas in a deathly grip.

"I wish I had been stronger for her...I wish we could have stayed together for longer...I killed them you know the men who held me back and killed her. Not snow he was too strong even in my carnal lust for blood I knew he was stronger then can control me I hate it." Hal whispered softly staring at his lap

"you couldn't have done anything to save her, she followed snow she found out how strong and cruel he really was. She never blamed you. she loved you too much to blame you for anything." Emily said sadly before standing up and walking to her window.

"Im glad your here Hal, She is content when your around." she muttered. Hal stood and walked to the door "Goodnight Emily." he said looking back at her. She turned the tears in her eyes glistened like jewels "Goodnight Harry" she smiled. He turned and left shutting her door behind him and returned to his room where he sat, reminiscing and day that have long since passed.

Little did they know a new danger was making it's way to the Honolulu heights house.

* * *

><p><strong>OK so looooonnng chappy. well Emily is revealed as the ...something warrior huh? well you will find out what the something is by the 5th or 6th episode =) anyway let me know what you think sorry if there were mistakes but my eyes are going funny on me lol <strong>


	6. Kirby

**Woop woop chapter 6 and In come who I like the call "Pedo ghost" **

**Anyway the story is taking a turn now I will be trying to fit the episodes into one maybe two chapters.**

**Oh btw did anybody else wish they were Yvonne? I know I did... he made me drool when he was shaking =L**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

_A few days after Micky left_

When everyone woke up that morning, Emily was already downstairs cooking Tom a full English breakfast and putting a bottle on for Eve who was in her car seat on the dining room table and Em had propped the doors open so she could watch the baby while she cooked her and tom some food.

Annie came down in a rush but when she saw Eve in the car seat she visibly relaxed "I thought I would give you a break...even ghosts need a break" Em said popping her head out the doors smiling earning a smile from Annie "You put you feet up I got a bottle going and Im making me and tom some brekkie" Em said smiling as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Hal came down next "Morning Hal!" Emily called from the kitchen earning a look of shock. Annie smiled and sighed happily, "Hey Annie, I brought my laptop with me when I moved in, I had a look on some bargain sites for things Eve might need when she is a bit older. I'll show you later OK?" Em said dishing up the food.

Annie grinned at Hal who smiled back. She brought out two plates and put them on the table with knives and forks and put Eve on a chair next to Hal.

"Would you keep an eye on her for a sec Hal so I can go wake Tom up" Emily smiled, Hal nodded letting little Eve grip his finger as Em made her way upstairs. She stood outside Tom's door and knocked gently before opening it "Tom? Tom wake up, I made you some breakfast come and get it before it gets cold" Tom's eye opened at the mention of food and he sat up stretching his back which gave a loud crack and he sighed.

"Hiya em, did you say you made us some food?" he asked still bleary eyed "yup so you get dressed and it will be waiting for you downstairs." she replied walking out the door and shutting it.

She walked downstairs to see Annie relaxed watching TV and Hal reading to Eve, Hal paused and looked at Emily "you can eat if you want I can read to her till your done, then she can have her bottle." he said softly Em smiled "Thank you Hal" So Emily sat down and tucked into her breakfast.

Tom came down the stairs and sat at the table "aw wow, Em this is brilliant!" he said happily before tucking in groaning at the flavors hitting his tongue. Hal looked up in disgust "Can't you eat quieter with out making those disgusting sounds.

Emily smiled "I don't mind just lets me know how much he appreciates my food" she laughed when Tom nodded with his mouth full of food. she finished up at the same time as Tom who started when she was half way through hers, she took the plates and put them in the sink for later. she then took the bottle out of the warm water and checked it, it was perfect.

Hal was bouncing Eve in his arms she grabbed a blanket and a bib before sitting next to Hal and let Hal pass her over, she gently rocked Eve as she fed her humming softly. "Anyone fancy a cup of tea?" Annie said getting up, Hal and Tom said yes immediately while Emily looked up with a smile "I wouldn't mind a brew thank you Annie your very kind." she said sweetly before looking back at Eve.

Later that morning Emily was putting Eve down for a nap when she heard a commotion downstairs so she tiptoed down from the top floor and made her way downstairs to see the trio outside interogating someone, she was getting bad vibes so she stayed away and went back to her room where she sat on her bed.

She drew a picture of baby Eve in a suit of baby armor with a Crucifix styled crest. Eve held a sword in her tiny hand, pointing it to the sky with the caption "Vampires you shall not pass!" when she had finished drawing she heard a knock on her door "come in" she called as she pulled out her water colours.

"And this is Emily's room, she hasn't been here long and she is my double so we switch every few days." Annie explained and Emily looked up to see a man 70's style clothes on "Alfie Kirby but you can call me Kirby." he said cheerfully as he held out his hand for a handshake which Emily politely shook. A tingle went down her spine but she ignored it " Emily, Emily Harker." She muttered before turning back and continuing her painting.

"What are you drawing Em?" Annie asked curiously "I'll show you went it's finished, I think you'll like it" Emily smiled not daring to look at the man who was eyeing her like a vulture of sorts. After an hour she decided it was time to wake Eve up but when she got up there Annie was hold her "You go finish you picture I got her "Annie smiled and Emily grinned.

She made her way down the stairs when she heard the strange man talking to Tom. "oh I know what they're doing. They're planning a surprise party for you. 21st is pretty important." she gasped slightly and dashed to her room. she put her almost finished picture of the windowsill to dry.

She drew a picture of Tom with his arms folded and a big grin on his face, as he rested foot on Hal's back who was hog tied and gagged, glaring at Tom. In the background she drew a wolf on a hill howling at the moon and in elegant writing she wrote "Wolves rule" in a speech bubble.

She coloured it and left in on the windowsill to dry while she finished off the picture of Eve. She dashed upstairs to Annie who was feeding Eve "Check it out. Can I put it on her door?" Emily asked as she handed Annie the picture who laughed and said "This is amazing. Put it up the boys can have a good laugh!" she chuckled handing it back.

Emily dashed back into her room and grabbed some sellotape before dashing up again and as she was about to start putting the picture on the door, she heard Annie talking to someone. "well he's normal compared to -" Hal came out with tears welling in his eyes he looked at Emily who wrapped her arms around his chest "She didn't mean it that way. She doesn't see it." she whispered softly knowing they were talking about that, _Kirby._

Hal stiffened slightly but relaxed into the hug, before going downstairs. Emily heard that creep again he was talking to Hal "She likes that your soft..." Hal muttered angrily "That's my way in?" Kirby muttered eagerly. Emily frowned thinking to herself 'He is up to something.' She concentrated on putting the picture up securely so it wouldn't fall down.

She went back to her room hiding her picture of Tom and stayed there she drew pictures of Hal new and old. Putting them on her wall she sighed and walked out of the room locking it. before walking down the stairs, she heard Tom come in and was about to greet him when Annie came down the stairs with washing "Where the hell have you been?" Annie snapped

"I was just out" Tom muttered confused and hurt "Oh for god's sake stop acting like such a child!" she yelled angry. Emily gasped as Tom ran upstairs, she went up after him only to hear Kirby talking again.

"On about how you should be in your cage, Like your ...dad" He said in false sympathy. Tom left in anger and didn't see Emily stood in shock. she walked to the door and glared at Kirby who looked at her with wide eyes "I know what your doing and it won't work. Watch yourself Kirby" Emily said viciously. Before going to find Hal only to see Tom fighting with him "TOM! STOP IT!" she yelled moving towards him she pushed him against a wall by his shoulders. Not before blood touched Hals skin.

"AH! you and your fucking toxic blood!" He yelled in pain. Tom roughly pushed Emily off him her back slamming against the wall, her head hitting it too with a crack and she collapsed, as Tom ran off. "Shit!" Hal swore picking her up and carrying her to her room.

By the time she came to Hal's room was empty, completely. She saw Kirby and growled "Where is Hal?". Kirby grinned maliciously "Oh he is gone. Now we can't have you interfering so how about a little time out!" he yelled as Emily was flung backward into and closet where she hit her head on something metal and was disorientated for a while.

The room was hot and small, a few steps behind her was a boiler. The sweat was rolling off her and she couldn't breathe, with the last of her energy and breath she screamed for Hal and Annie, no one came. Memories of Amelia burning plagued her thoughts she screamed and kicked to the air was almost impossible to breath.

30 minutes later Kirby boogied around the house for getting rid of everyone in the house accept Eve and Emily who he was planning to keep for later. When the mystery women told him that they were coming back, and with that he vanished to the nursery. Hal and Tom burst in and demanded to know where Annie is. Only to find out that she is "dead".(**AN:****Double dead? triple? she has died a lot**)

"What about Emily" Hal yelled "Oh that pretty little thing well...I was saving her for later so I locked her in a room...where things will be getting steamy" Kirby tittered laughing to himself before disappearing to where Eve is. When they both found him, he held a knife over the baby. Then Annie appeared and killed him.

They all relaxed until Tom yelled "Emily!" they all split up looking all over the house. Hal was near his room when he heard a faint tapping from the opposite end of the hall. He walked forward listening and he noticed the door and a key in it on the outside "Emily?" Hal whispered he heard a faint tapping in response "Guys! I think I found her!" Hal yelled Tom came running and Annie appeared right as he turned the key Tom and Annie stood back as Hal opened the door.

Emily's body flopped out on her back breathing quickly and heavily, her clothes covered in sweat. they all sighed in relief "Are you ok?" Annie asked softly "Yeah...I just need...a cold...shower" she panted not moving from the floor.

After her shower she got changed and grabbed her picture before going downstairs. She walked into the living room to see Annie lighting candles on a cake.

she grinned as Annie yelled "Tom, Hal help!" As Tom walked through the door way Emily and Annie started singing Happy birthday. Tom innocently tried to take the cake when Annie said "No no blow out the candles." She giggled and his "oh" in response. He blew out the candles with a grin.

"I heard a mention of your birthday, but too much happened for me to tell anyone. But I drew you a picture as a present which im sure you will like" Emily said handing him the picture. He took a single look at it and said "Aww Wow! That's brilliant Em, aw thank you. That is going on my wall" He laughed. Hal was now curious "can I see?" he asked.

Tom presented the painting to Annie and Hal who had different reactions. Annie laughed her head off while Hal frowned glaring at Emily who sniggered "He needed something to make up for the fact we didn't know it was his 21st birthday" Emily said but that did not lessen the laughed and had a good time for the rest of the night.

Emily went to her room later that night and changed into her black silky pajamas and stood by the wall that connected her room to Hal's "Goodnight my love, my lord, my light." she whispered softly before resting her head against the wall and sighing, sliding between her sheets and drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so the relationship between Hal and Emily is growing in tiny amounts but it will get better trust me =) right now because im lazy and tired I havn't checked it very well if there are mistakes im sorry.<strong>


	7. Gasps in the night

**Well im bored so im gunna living things up a little with a lemon scene.**

**Pretty graphic and smutty, so be warned. If you dont wanna read a sexy scene then dont. But you will miss out...its pretty hot.**

**WARNING LEMON FROM THE START! I reckon its going to be pure filth so that is all the warning you got.**

No under 18's...even though you probably wont listen...heck im 17 I dont.

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

**LEMON! **

Emily tossed and turned in her sleeping, her breath coming out in pants and she moaned erotically. Hal lay awake next door staring at the wall panting himself, his loins twitching at every sound he heard with his delicate hearing, he could smell her excitement and he made him hungry for more then just blood. Emily's gasps got louder as her dreams progress the image of Amelia and harry echoing through her head, her body sweating lightly her back arching in pleasure and the mere dream of being with Hal.

Suddenly she sprung up breathing hard and she groaned "Not again." she mumbled flinging the sheets of her body and sighing at the cool breeze over her. She tried to think of other things to calm her aching arousal but it would not die down, she would have to take matters into her own hands.

Hal listened as her breathing deepened suggesting she was awake. He felt heat rising in his body and the blood rushing to places it had not been in a long time. He groaned as his pants tightened painfully.

Emily slid a hand into her underwear stroking her wet center her eyes closed replaying the dream in her head. The naked lord harry, his body over hers hot and sweaty thrusting into her with a passion that burned. Her hands clinging to his shoulders as he pounded into her and she moaned, with each thrust harry made Emily thrust her fingers into her wet core groaning softly as not to alert anyone of one she was doing. **(AN: FAIL!)**

She sighed and her breath hitched with each thrust panting wantonly and begging softly "Oh! harry, oh harry! please! Oh god!" She moaned as her free hand rubbed over her body her top riding up as her back arched.

Hal gave into as much lust as he could afford, gripping his hard erection and stroking it to her moans. His face scrunched in pleasure as he slowly rubbed his aching cock, imaging himself with Emily. His cock twitching in his hands whenever she called for him.

She slowed down savoring this moment. In Emily's head she imagined Hal kissed her softly as his fingers teased her wet core before removing his fingers, making Emily whimper and gasp as he brought them to his mouth and licked them seductively, right in front of her face.

He moved down her body kissing it as he went, until he met her center. He slid a finger into her wet core, as he lent down a licked her clit with a broad sweep of his tongue, making her shiver and spasm softly, gasping sharply.

He licked her gently making her shake before coming back up and kissing her roughly. She could taste herself in his mouth and she could feel feel his aching member, pulsing, against her thigh and she moaned as he rubbed his straining cock against her wet folds, his tight boxer-briefs getting wet from her juices. **(AN: Do you think he wears boxers, briefs or boxer-briefs?)**

She reached down and caressed his hard cock making Hal groan and close his eyes in pleasure, Emily stroked his clothed member harder making him hiss and moan. Hal removed his underwear and aligned his weeping cock with her core before thrusting in deeply making them both gasp and moan.

Hal thrusted into her hard and fast making Em's head spin in delight. Her breathing quickened as he altered his angle and ploughed into her tight core, their bodies drenched with their hot passionate sex. Emily felt the spring inside her start to tighten and as her moans got louder and she pulled herself out of the fantasy partially.

She worked her fingers hard and fast as she approached her climax. Hal was gripping his stiff cock tight stroking hard and fast, as the scent of her arousal got stronger and her moans louder. He was so close to cumming and he almost begged for it. He worked his shaft hard and bucked his hip into his hand pushing him further toward the edge.

Emily's used her free hand to circle her clit gently her moans loud and husky. She could see white spots behind her eyes as she approached the edge. Her fingers curled inside her brushing that one special spot and she felt the spring release and moaned loud and cried out "Oh my god! HAL!" as she came drenching her hand in her juices.

Hearing her cry his name as she came pushed Hal over the edge, his cum splattered over his chest, hands and stomach as he groaned out loudly "Emily!". She gasped hearing her name from his lips through that thin wall 'He heard me?' she gasped, before falling back onto her bed. They both lay there panting, drenched in sweat and juices, they both looked over the the wall and sighed, getting up and cleaning off the sweat and juices with their individual flannels at their sinks.

Emily glanced up at the wall before lying in her bed, Hal doing the same in his room. They both spent the rest of the night staring at the wall thinking different things about each other.

Early the next morning Hal got up at 6 and made himself some tea, Emily heard him go down and 30 minutes late followed him down.

Hal was sat at the dining room table as Emily walked past she mutter a shy quiet "Morning" with a quiet response. As Em made herself some toast and tea she fidgeted and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hal about last night...I'm...I'm really sorry.." she muttered blushing profusely Hal gulped slightly before shaking his head "It doesn't matter Emily." He said softly sipping his tea.

"It does Hal I could have caused you a lot of trouble last night." She whispered feeling guilty "I do have a good amount of control over my _blood_ lust, but I am still a man Emily and we weren't close enough to worry too much. Besides you needed the release...and so did I." Hal said standing up and walking up to her "Think nothing of it. I was already awake, Tom is a deep sleeper despite his training, and Annie was upstairs with Eve all night so no-one else heard." he walked into the kitchen and put his cup in the sink.

"I know but im sorry for not thinking about your problem before doing... that." she said turning to Hal, her face was so red it was almost turning purple. Hal walked up to her and placed a hand on her left shoulder as he whispered into her right ear "Trust me it was a _pleasure_." He said huskily before leaving the room.

Emily stood shocked her legs tingling and a pulse went through her core, her legs shook before giving way leaving her sat on the floor her knees spread outwards and her hands between her knees, as she shakily gasped.

"Damn it" she muttered before realizing her toast was burning "SHIT!" she cursed cleaning up the mess. She glanced to the kitchen door where Hal had walked through and took a shaky breath.

'I think Im going to need another go tonight.' she thought to herself as her core tingled and pulsed. 'yep. definitely going to have to.' thought with a sigh before going back to getting her breakfast, with a blush still in her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys I know its really smutty but come on ...a girl can dream right? who would want to do him? Raise of hands please?<strong>

**and if you think its bad now wait till they really do it! Becky xxx**


	8. The succubus and Emily

**hmmm, just watched episode 6 Hal is so cute! I think Im going to bring cutler in VERY soon. Really don't like Alex if she dont get killed...I will kill her myself.**

**So this is Episode 5 wont see much of what happens with Yvonne only Emily and in this plot line she stays for almost a week 4 days and 3 nights, with the things that happening during the 1st day or so ...you will get it.**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

The next few days were uneventful, Emily took care of Eve while Annie rested, and Tom and Hal were working hard at the cafe. Anytime when they weren't at work Emily avoided Hal a blush staining her cheeks whenever she looked at him. Every night she went to bed and stared at the wall before sleep overcame her.

One day Tom had slept in and was still walking around in his underwear at 10:30am. Hal was singing in the kitchen while he washed the dishes, Annie gave him a look, reminding him of the rota, Hal slyly got out of it with a silly OCD like response, Marigolds. Emily rocked Eve gently in her arms singing softly as Annie went to prepare her milk.

Suddenly there was a violent knock on the door "Nina!George Anyone in!" A voice yelled impatiently "Mitchell, Annie! Come on it's me!" he yelled through the door. Em stood in the living room in case anything happened, "I am chika-chika BACK! and I brought one sexy motherfu-*SMACK* ow!" The crude voice was interrupted by a slap which meant there was more then one out there.

Annie groaned "You can let him in." She sighed. Tom looked at Annie "You sure?" he muttered. "Yeah, He is defiantly not the nemesis, he is too much of a knob for that." She said stepping back as Hal opened the door. A young boy with short shaggy black hair came in carrying a large bag "Who the hell are you?" He asked Hal rudely to receive the response "Who the bloody hell are you?" as he entered the living room.

A older women followed him in dress in a poncho style jacket saying "For goodness sake Adam." in a rather displeased voice. Annie came into the living room and stood next to me by the dining room table. Tom walk in behind her in is underwear as the women introduced herself "Yvonne Bradshaw, Apologies for the intrusions, bit of bother." she said holding out her hand to Hal who raised it to shake then realized he still had glove on a said "marigolds sorry."

"Oh right you are," She turned to see Tom stood almost completely naked and said "oh, put some clothes on man this isn't the jungle book!" to which Tom mutter "oh yeah." before leaving the room to get changed. "Yvonne bradshaw, how do you do." she said to Annie shaking her hand before turning to Emily and shaking her hand as well.

Emily froze a shiver went down her spine and a burning sensation spread through her hand as she touched it, to the others she was just shaking her hand longer then Annie did. Yvonne pulled away a confused look on her face and shook her hand out to the side lightly. Emily turned to Annie and passed her the baby "Will you excuse me please." she said to Yvonne smiling falsely and turning to walk into the kitchen.

When she was safely in there she pulled out her hand and examined it. It was bright red as if it hand been burned and there was a burnt smell coming from the flesh, she dared to touch the burn and the skin oozed blood and clear puss where she poked it. Emily gasped in horror before running out of the kitchen and up the stairs tears streaming down her face. "Emily?" Hal shouted after her.

"Is she alright?" Yvonne said worriedly Annie was still looking at where Em had run too and said "I dont know. Hal can you check on her in a little while." she said looking to Hal with a worried look on her face.

Tom came down now clothed "Hey is Emily alrigh'? I jus' saw her cryin' and run into her room?" He asked confused "She smelt funny too." he said offhandedly before looking at Yvonne "Anyway very sorry 'bout, Tom McNair." he said cheerfully shaking her hand and he too froze and shook her hand longer for different reasons altogether.

Later that day, Hal slowly made his way to Emily's room and from outside the door he could hear her sobbing quietly. "Emily? Are you alright?" he said gently knocking on the door. "No Hal! Please don't you, come in!" she yelled through her tears, Hal was shocked "Why?" he said feeling somewhat hurt. "...I-I burnt my hand earlier quite badly a-and it's bleeding, so..." she muttered sniffling, Hal felt his body freeze "Right I will go and get Annie." He said before dashing back downstairs.

Hal ran into the living room when Annie and Yvonne were, "Annie, Emily needs your help she is hurt and bleeding I can't go near her." He said quickly earning a glare from Yvonne "Oh because your a vampire right?" She spat angrily. Annie nodded and run up the stairs leaving Hal with Yvonne, Hal awkwardly coughed and walked back upstairs.

Annie knocked on the door and said "Emily are you alright? Hal said you hurt yourself. I've got the first aid kit with me. Can I come in?" She said soothingly. Emily opened the door just as Hal walked past them and he yelled "Jesus! How bad is that burn?" before running into his room and shutting himself in.

Emily moved and sat on her bed, Annie followed "Can I see it?" Annie asked worriedly. Emily pulled our her previously hidden hand and Annie gasped in horror, It was covered in blood and the skin was covered in boils in all sizes. "What did you burn it on?" Annie yelped Emily started crying again "I don't know what happened, I shook Yvonne's hand and then this happened!" She sobbed loudly. Annie couldn't do much but she wrapped it up and left.

Emily shut herself in and refused to come out while Yvonne was around. Annie took her food which she had to help her with because her right hand was burnt, and drinks with a straw. Hal came in to check on her once and she was huddled in the corner of her room crying her burnt hand lay on the floor lifelessly, He knelt before her and sighed, "It will be alright" he whispered before leaving her a single origami rose and leaving the room.

Later that night after Em had cried herself to sleep she suffered a terrible dream.

_Emily was sat in the corner of her room crying, her arms wrapped around her legs which were wrapped in the long, flowing white dress she wore, a shadow covered the moonlight. Em looked up to see Yvonne wearing a ruby red corset dress with red strap heels, "oh poor Emily is hurt. Poor little innocent Emily." She sneered before snapping her fingers. Tom walked into the room in a lustful daze._

_"T-tom?" she whispered unsure, he turned and glared at her hatefully and she gasped. "Now, my love, I want you to teach this whore of heaven, a lesson she wont soon forget." Yvonne said stroking Toms face who stared at her with a loving gaze, before glaring back at Emily._

_He walked up to her grabbing her arm and throwing her into the middle of the room before he started hitting her harshly across the face, a blind fury burned in his eyes. He kicked her stomach harshly and in the lower part of her back. Emily held her arms up to cover her face but he managed to hit her face anyway._

_Yvonne smiled maliciously before stepping aside and letting the moonlight stream through the window. That is when Tom changed. Now in his wolf form he scratched and bit Emily, blood pouring from her wounds as her screams echoed around the house._

Emily sat up and screamed loud, her hand and wrist were burning with pain and the fresh tears poured out of her eyes. Annie appeared and turned the light on before gasping in horror yet again "OH MY GOD EMILY!" she yelled.

The girl was writhing on her bed, the bandages had come off her hand and the burn had spread up to her wrist and 3 inches up her arm. But that wasn't the worst of it her face was covered in bruises. From her eye to her jaw she was covered in bruises. Her lip was split again after it had only just healed up. Annie pulled the sheet off her and helped her stand with her good arm, she was covered in sweat.

"lets go get you cleaned up." Annie whispered tears in her eyes as he friend hobbled trying to walk to the door. the bathroom was at the other end of the hall and Emily could barely make it to the door. Annie dissapeared and reappeared in Hal's room to find him sitting awake staring at the wall "Hal." she said making him jump "We need your help. she cant walk straight, she need to get a shower or something. She looks like she was beaten in her sleep hal." Annie whispered tears in her eyes.

Hal slowly got up and looked to the door next to him, Emily was sat on the floor crying, her hand uncovered and her body shaking leaning against the door frame. He gently pulled her up and when she stood he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bathroom.

He could feel her shaking against him and he felt sick. Her head leaning against his shoulder she cried softly muttering "It was a dream, It was just a dream." whining in pain every now and then. when the got into the bathroom Hal muttered "What are we going to do now?" Annie shook her head. "I don't know Hal. can you help me get her in there and then I can take care of her after that." She muttered not knowing what else to do.

Hal gulped but agreed "there is no other, way to do this is there?" He asked quietly Annie shook her head. They stripped her clothes off leaving her in her underwear as they run the bath, Annie gasped again . On Emily's back was a long scratch like bruise on her back and her legs, all over her body were smaller bruises and bite mark bruises. Annie started crying and had to leave the room for a moment.

"Em, what the hell happened." He gasped. He held her close to him as she shook and sobbed, Annie came back in calmer and helped him to strip her completely and put her in the bath tub. Hal looked away from her body and stared at the door. Annie helped her to wash her hair and body with tears in her eyes, Emily's hand was left dangling over the side of the bath.

When they were finished they realized that Emily was in a catatonic state. They pulled her out of the bath and wrapped her in a large towel, Hal held her close as Annie dried her body. "She needs to be watched when she sleeps. Whe wont know who did this if we don't." Annie muttered bandaging the burn up. Hal carried her back into her room and lay her on the bed.

They had finished dressing her as Yvonne came onto the doorway "I heard a scream not too long ago. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?" she asked politely. Emily gasped and clung to Hal as she walked in muttering "no" repeatedly crying out in pain. "I think you better leave" Hal growled though gritted teeth as Emily clung to him.

Yvonne blinked smiling unsure staring at Emily before leaving, from somewhere in the house they heard Eve crying, Annie sighed and Hal said "You go, I'm fine and I can stay with her tonight." he said as he watched Annie stare a Em, before nodding and disappearing.

Hal stroked her back and convinced her to lay down, she stared at him quietly whispering apologies to him. After a while she calmed down and she just stared at the wall. After a hour she turned to Hal "You can go now if you want to...I'm ok now." She whispered softly, "I'm not leaving just yet. Emily who did this to you?" she stared at the wall again and sighed "No-one it was a dream...It happened in a dream."

She looked him in the face "Can I just be on my own for a while please." she whispered. Hal sighed and nodded "I'm next door knock on the wall if you need me." he said as he walked back into his room where he stayed for the rest of the night.

In the morning a fully dressed Emily came down the stairs, and Hal went up to look after Eve, "Hey Emily" Annie said as she folds Eve's washing, Emily smiled at her warily before going into the kitchen. She ate her cereal with her left hand and shakily held her mug of tea in her left hand as she watched the new vampire walk through he paused and looked at her "God you look like shit, I'm Adam by the way. We never got introduced 'cause you ran off." He said before getting a smack from Annie who walked past him and up the stairs.

Adam looked to the back door and headed to it "Where are you going." Emily whispered Adam looked at her "For a fag." He said staring at her plainly. She got up and walked with him to the door, "what are you my baby sitter now?" He muttered grumpily, "No, But those journalists will do anything for a snap." she muttered following him round to the side. Just as Adam took his first drag a man yelled. "OI! Adam!"

Moving fast Emily stood in front of him and flashed her bra before yelling "Go be a perv somewhere else creeper!" She took Adams fag docking it out and pushing him inside before anymore shots could be taken "Can you do that again?" Adam chuckled grinned ear to ear. Everyone gathered in the living room Emily keeping her distance from Tom and Yvonne, Tom also avoided Emily for some reason.

"Come on guys. This is ridiculous, talk to me." The photographer yelled to which Tom dumbly replied "No-ones in!" "Hey Yvonne, Answer this. Why do weird things happen when i try to take a photo pf your boyfriend, oh but wait is he still your boyfriend, if so I would ask him about that girl." The photographer said through the door.

Emily inhaled with a pained look on her face, as she pushed herself into the wall and cradled her arm. "Have you been outside?" Hal asked darkly "What? no. When?" Adam muttered innocently. "And who were you with because Annie can't be seen." he added glaring at him, a mousy voice from the corner piped up "I was." Emily muttered they all looked at her "I went out with him just in-case, I covered him as much as I could" She muttered covering her chest as much as she could blushing.

Annie frowned "How?" Hal looked somewhat upset and Emily inhaled but Adam beat her to her "She flashed him her massive jubblies." He chuckled crudely earning a whack around the head from Yvonne. to which the photographer said "I can show you the pictures if you'd like" And Emily's face turned tomato red she felt dizzy "I-I-I couldn't think...I just ...did the first thing that came to mind." She stuttered embarrased.

"By flashing your boobs?" Annie yelled disgusted to which Tom replied in her defense "Well to be honest if I was a regular bloke and I saw a girl flashin' and an invisible bloke I know which be looking at." Emily looked down at the floor in shame tears prickled her eyes painfully. "Well she helped didn't she." Adam said gesturing to her "I never really got caught. Out back. I went out from there." He said blankly.

The photographer was persistently knocking and Emily growled angrily before going to the door. The flashes blinded her momentarily but she glared down at the man "What? you want another picture of me tits you bloody perv." She yelled in a welsh accent. The other photographers stared on "Look I know he was out there with you but only you show up." the man whispered to her "Look you perv I was alone and I was changing my top when you peeped over the fence and took a picture of my breasts. I should sue you!" She yelled loudly

The man had he hands in a peaceful sign. "Take another picture and I will sue. Now get off my property your scaring my customers away. Oh and if you must know no-one named Yvonne or Adam are staying at my premises now bugger off and stop bothering my already paying customers or I will 'av' the pig on you faster then you can say huff and puff. Now sling yer hook! " She said in her flawless welsh accent before turning and slamming the door in his face.

She turned back to the living room where everyone stared at her "Nice" Adam said nodding with appreciation. Her face was blank "I'm sorry." She said before running up the stairs and slamming the door. Not to long after she heard Hal walk into his room, She sighed and walked up to the wall, she placed her good hand on it and sighed "I wish things had been different." She whispered before turning back to her bed and pulling out her laptop.

She checked all her online stuff and read stories online till night had come. Hal hadn't left his room and she was worried. she sighed and settled to sleep to again be plagued with nightmares. worse then the last. She envision the cruel Yvonne standing over her as she set tom upon her again her scream echoed and the door opened.

She prayed and hoped that it was help and when Hal walked through the door she really thought he was there to help, but when he walked to Yvonne and let her caress his face and whisper in his ear her hope plummeted.

She endured 5 hours of torture at the hands of Tom and Hal both of them biting her vampire and wolf her wounds bled profusely and Hal lapped it up like a kitten to cream. Tom finally left the room calming down when Yvonne knelt next to Hal who watched her on the floor lying there almost lifeless her once white dress drenched crimson. She whispered in his ear and she vaguely heard "Enjoy the lust." and she whimpered and Hal smiled hungrily.

For the next two hours Hal raped and fed from Emily till she was almost dead. When she woke up, a silent scream from her mouth. she couldn't even tell where the pain was anymore, it was everywhere. Hal came bursting in and he found Emily sat in the corner of her room her hand to the crook of her elbow burnt. Her eyes lifeless "E-Emily." he whispered and the only response he got was a twitch.

He feared the worst his darkest desires had been shown to him by Yvonne in a dream and in his dream he wanted Emily ...all of her, and he took her too. Tears filled his eyes "Emily. Emily. Please answer me. Emily." He cried shaking her shoulders lightly.

"I'm so cold harry, why am I so cold, when all I feel is the burning." She whispered emotionlessly, "They killed me Harry, they killed us." She muttered looking down. Tears fell from Hals eyes " I know they did, they tore us apart but we are together now." he whispered kissing her head, Emily looked up at him and whispered "Not all of us." she gasped airily before sighing and her head flopped down.

"Emily? Emily! Em!" Hal cried shaking her, Emily looked up at him sharply, with fear in her eyes and she cried "I'm sorry please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry Hal please dont." she yelled holding her arms around herself sobbing violently.

Hal felt himself falling away from her in horror "Oh god! what have I done." Emily jumped up and ran down the stairs and to the front door she paused at a small card on the letterbox "The reporter..." she whispered before running out with nothing on her feet and no coat, to the hemmington hotel.

Emily walked into the foyer and up to the desk sniffling "I need to speak to to the person in room 906. It's urgent please I need his help." She cried The receptionist look at her and nodded handing her a key. She didn't know what she was doing but if it got Yvonne to leave soon she didn't care.

She opened the door and gingerly swung it open. The sight she saw shocked her a bloody corpse on the floor, the reporter. She looked up at the vampire stood over him, "C-cutler?" She whispered softly before running into his arms sobbing.

Cutler led her out of the room and out the back of the hotel she looked like she was walking alone on the CCTV crying, but next to her Cutler put a comforting hand on her back. "Why are you here?" She whispered to him

"he came to me asking about our kind so I thought I would let him vent to me. He was very passionate about exposing us... the fool locked me in with a cross, I was going to use his body like Harry did when he was 200 but you came." He said smiling at her.

"Yeah. Lucky timing I guess, you did me a favour, I needed him gone." she muttered, "Why?" Cutler asked confused. "He was harrasing someone, who is good friends with one of my new friends." She said her light lisp coming out slightly alongside his strong one.

"How have you been?" Cutler asked looking at her with soft eyes "Ok, Had a run in with a succubus. She made my friends attack me in my own dreams through theirs in more ways then one a werewolf and a bloodless vampire who hasn't been laid in 50 years." She muttered bitterly as they made their way down the street.

"Did he ...you know...do _ that_ in the dream?" He asked quietly but looking at her face and seeing the tears in her eyes he changed the subject "You know I wondered why I hadn't seen you since you started hanging out with the Micky girl." Cutler chuckled and Emily smiled.

"She was good for me, she reminded me I'm human. Mostly." She whispered. "You still feel it then." he asked pausing on the path. "Yeah, every time I walk past a church, and overly religious house and fucking cemetery. That fucking pull towards my father!" she yelled angry at who she was.

"it was never going to be easy Em, you know that." "Yeah but I never ASKED to be what I am, did I cutler? I never want to be an Angels child. I hate it. You always fucking hear them. I never get any peace from them both Amelia at night and Dad during the day." She yelled angry now. "Hey... can I stay with you a while to you know sort myself out?" She asked looking up at cutler pleadingly.

He stared down at her with his big blue eyes and his heart ached for her. "Yeah Em, sure. Anything for my favorite Nephilim." He chuckled lightly. "Im the only Nephilim you know." she giggled the light coming back into her eyes a tiny bit, which made him smile.

After all how could he forsake his great-great niece?

* * *

><p><strong>So Cutler in here and Oh my gosh Emily is half angel! but who is da nephilim daddy? and also interesting response to yvonne huh? blistering burn that expands when the Succubus powers invade her dream.<strong>

**OK I wasn't really sure how to play the Cutler card but trust me it gets freaky later. Oh and don't worry things will get better just definatly not yet...but you know what they say "It can only get worse before it gets better." **

**So the big questions to ask Damien molony next week How old is he? How old is Hal? and If he would date me...dash that last one ...lol**

**Anyway loving the love keep it up! Becky xxx**


	9. Aled and The Perv

**I know it's been a while but im loosing focus sorry. So anyway this is going to be ok...the next chap will be much better trust me. My creative juice a little low and I keep getting confused on where the story was going sorry.**

**Anyway will find out more about Cutler but ****this is pretty much Emily's recovery from the last chapter.I will be making some changes to the plotline, the latest episode will happen but Cutler wont die...Not really.**

**Shout out! VirendaLione, sandradee27 and Lee Mayfair thank you for your reviews you keep me going =)**

* * *

><p><em>Darkness of the soul<em>

Nick and Emily sat on a river bank watching the ships go by, the air around them was cold and Emily was wearing a thing pair of shorts and a tank top, her skin was covered in bruises. A sudden breeze made Emily shiver and Nick draped his thick jacket over her shoulders which she gladly excepted. She stared out at the river and she felt the reality creeping up on her.

"Moira is dead nick. mum is dead." She said suddenly and nick spun round to her and saw the pain in her eyes "How? how did this happen." He said sadly. "You remember tony?" She whispered "He beat her to death in the basement. he beat us both pretty bad. I didn't even know she was dead, not until I found her body. He came home and found me packing and I slammed the door in his face and locked it. He said he would kill me if he found me" She said sadly as she looked up at her uncle who stared at her in shock.

"I'm so sorry Em, I wish I had known. I wish I had been there." He said feeling bad for not supporting the only family he had left. "It's ok, my friends helped me through it." She smiled sadly "And these friends of yours who are they?" Nick said curiosity bubbling. "Well you Have Annie the ghost, super sweet and caring, like a mother, always really busy but she makes time for a amazing cuppa. Then we have Tom, he's a werewolf. But he is an amazing person when he trusts you, he can be you best ally when you need him and he is so sweet and caring. protective yet innocent in a way."She grinned happily.

"Hmm. Didn't you say there was another? A vampire?" nick said glancing at her curiously. "Yeah well, he is a rather secluded character, always worried that he will slip up and fail. He is also fiercely protective of his friends, he and tom get on quite well, but he seems to like me very much. I just seem to cause problems for him." she said looking sadly dissapointed, "You like him? don't you?" he grinned slyly as Emily blushed like a tomato.

"Yeah I guess I do." she muttered shyly. "And what about Harry? don't you like him?" Emily panicked slightly she couldn't tell him about Hal it would put him in danger. "Well, I have come to realize, that harry is a memory that doesn't belong to me and I may never meet him, so, I won't think about him anymore." She sighed. She dare not think about what would happen if Cutler saw Hal again, she guessed that he would try and make him an old one again and this could lead to snow and hettie finding her and draining her power before she could use them, Emily shuddered at the thought.

Nick saw her shudder and mistook it for a shiver "come on lets get back to my place. You must be freezing!" he laughed standing up and helping Emily stand, muttering a quick thanks she walked to Nicks flat when she sat on the sofa as he put the kettle on. She glanced around the room when she spotted a picture of Nick with a women the picture was sepia and faded. "Who is that?" she asked nick as he walked in handing her a cup of tea.

Nick looked up at the picture "Thats Rachel my wife, your great-great-great auntie, She died quite young when she died she was 26, her sister Margaret who was 32, was the only family she had left, who had 2 children of her own with her husband Johnathan. They had a little girl Judith, who was 8 and later in life preferred to be called Judy, and a son Sam who died the same year he had TB (Tuberculosis)."

"when Judy was 28, she had 2 children of her own with her husband George. Moira and her twin Alexander born March 3rd 1967, unfortunately died 3 months after he was born Alexander died of cot death, Judy was devasted and never had another child, she was afraid she would lose them too." he sighed looking down at his lap as he explained.

"And from what I know when your mum was 20 she had a ...fling, with an angel and you were born July 26th 1987 and then she remarried in 2000 but never had another child. I guess she still loved your father...enough to not want to leave him completely. He left quite suddenly you know, said god called him back to heaven sounding like a obedient child in a way but before he went he told Moira he was sorry and he loved her. He came to me after and asked me to take care of you. of course I never understood why till now." he said softly looking up at her who stared back at him with glistening eyes.

"That didn't stop him leaving me and mum though did it. He just left us. That's what hurt me the most he had a choice, even to ask to beg his father my grandfather to stay and help me grow up and he didn't even try!" She said as bitter tears streaked her face. "I'm going to bed I've had a long day." She whispered before leaving abruptly. Nick sighed sadly before looking up "You could have done a better job..." he whispered to the ceiling before leaving to go bad as well.

Emily spent the whole night afraid to sleep so she thought about what had happened recently. The succubus didn't know who she was let alone that she was subconsciously attacking Emily seeing her as an enemy, she couldn't be angry at Tom he was completely under her control and probably didn't know how it affected her. Hal was the same he couldn't control it, it had tapped into his most carnal desires so she couldn't blame him.

She hated Tony for what he did to her mum but she felt powerless, she couldn't protect herself when he beat her nothing had changed in her since then. Her father wouldn't help he hasn't fir the past 24 years she doubted he would start now. Her powers were very weak she had minor precognitive abilities but nothing big, she was slightly faster then most and she could endure more, which is probably why she isn't dead now.

She looked up at the ceiling and the first streaks of daylight shone through her window. she waited for a while still in her shorts and tank top she needed to go home for a while, she needed to see Eve. Eve seemed to be the constant thing that kept her calm and sane.

She got up at 10am and walked to Nicks home office. "nick...I need to go back home." She said. Nick glanced up at her "Ok." He said softly before getting up "You take care of yourself. If you need me I am always here for you." He said pulling her into a hug which she welcomed. "Bye." She whispered before leaving.

She ran through the streets earning strange looks from the people she passed along with wolf whistles and gasps of horror. She dashed into the B&B to see no-one around. Annie appeared to see who came in "Oh my god! Emily! Where did you go yesterday we were so worried! That reporter got killed!" she yelled "I know im sorry I just needed some time to myself. I spoke to the reporter...I asked him not to tell people where I was. He ignored me then a vampire turned up and killed him but took me to my uncle. they were friends." She lied effortlessly.

"Oh, so you stayed with your uncle?"

"Yeah...funny thing really he is my great-great-great Uncle and he was turned by Hal."

"Woah! really?"

"Yeah small world huh?"

"Yeah it really is. Well as long as your alright." Annie smiled before dissapearing again. Emily went and showered before she changed into a sleeveless flowing top, and a pair of thin 3/4 length pants so they wouldn't rub her wounds. She sighed and walked upstairs to Annie and Eve sitting on the sofa and laying down as she listened to Annie singing and then reading her poetry. Annie glanced over to Emily after she put Eve to sleep to see that Emily had also fallen asleep, she drapped a blanket over her friend before going downstairs to find Hal and Tom walking in with a girl.

"Hiya Annie!" Tom said rather loud "Tom! Shhhh!" She whispered loudly "What? is Eve asleep?" he asked is a low voice, "Not just Eve, Emily came back and she is asleep upstairs. I'm really worried. She said she stayed with a friend but she looked like she hadn't slept and her bruises look really sore." Annie said glancing up at the stairs and back to the girl "Who is this?" She asked politely.

"Oh we met her at the cafe she's a werewolf in' all." Tom said cheerfully. They all sat down and the girl explained why she was here before introducing herself as Allison...with two L's. they watched the video in horror, when Emily woke up with a loud gasp and Eve began crying. Emily looked at Eve as Annie appeared. Annie looked at Emilys pale face "Are you ok?" She asked as she rocked Eve Emily nodded and went downstairs for a drink.

Emily walked into the dining room to hear a girl saying a strange word "Paxies?" Emily looked to see a teenager with short brown curly hair holding her hand out for Hal to shake who took it, none of them hearing her.

"Goodness, this is a long handshake." He muttered with a look of discomfort on his face. "Shh. I'm thinking. Maybe you could go undercover." She said a look of wonder on her face.

"I don't think that's a good idea miss. Hal has been blood free for fifty years and has to battle his urges all day without the strain of feeding vampires around him. Might I ask who you are?" Emily said politely stepping closer. Hal and Tom stared at her uncomfortably and sad. "Oh I-I'm Allison. Try and guess how it's spelt." she asked "A-l-i-s-o-n?" Emily said softly.

"Nope."

"A-l-l-i-s-o-n?"

"Yup you got it!" She said enthusiastically as Emily gave a strained smile. "Would you excuse me I have to go...I have to get a drink." She said hoarsely before turning and trying to leave to be stopped by a tiny voice saying "Em." she turned to see Tom standing in front of her with a pained look on his face. "Did that really happen...Hal told me...that those dreams...really happened to you." he whispered with tears in his innocent eyes. Emily gasped and looked down as tears filled her eyes, she looked up at him "You didn't know. I'm not mad at you. I'm not mad at any of you even Yvonne she didn't even know it was happening."

"What do you mean?" Tom croaked trying not to cry which made Emily squeak in pain "It doesn't matter, she controlled you tom you didn't- you couldn't..." She trailed of before taking Tom's face in her hands "You beautiful man, I know that you would never hurt me. Not purposely. I bet even your wolf side couldn't hurt me because that is just the person you are. Sweet and kind and thoughtful and any girl would be so lucky to have you by their side. Don't beat yourself up over something you couldn't control or it will destroy you, I know. I've seen it, I've felt it and its horrible." she said sniffling as she released his face.

Tom wiped the tears flowing from his face and Hal restrained from crying as well "I did an awful thing to you Emily." Hal whispered staring at her. "I know." She said as Hal gained a pained look on his face.

"But I know it wasn't your fault she tapped into you more carnal desires. you would have done it to anyone she told you to. You need to let it go. I have." she said before leaning up and kissing them both on the cheek before turning to Allison who stood awkwardly watching "Sorry Alli. it was nice meeting you." She sniffed before walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water. From the kitchen she heard the door slam and she felt a tear run down her face.

Emily walked up to her room and there was a strong smell of blood that lingered, she opened the window and sat on her bed. She spent hours drawing Hal happy like he used to be, then she drew her mum and herself arms link and smiling. She drew an angel and a baby, the angel was sad looking away from the baby with tears streaming down his face as he turned away, his hand covered his eyes and his wings drooped low. she always hoped her father loved her, she just couldn't to talk to him and find was afraid to find out if he did love her.

She hears him whisper to softly calling her name every time she gets close to holy ground, she is afraid which is why she hides away. That's all she ever seems to be now-a-days afraid, afraid of whats coming and what going to happen, what has happened and what will.

She sighs to herself and puts her drawing down before getting up and walking downstairs to hear Eve screaming "Whoa, whoa, whoa what's that noise little girl!" she asked playfully "Teething pains I think." Annie sighed playing peek-a-boo, rent-a-ghost style. Annie confidently put her finger in the babies mouth and all noise stopped "Oh! im supposed to be your protector not your teething ring." She laughed making Emily giggle and she lent over with a teething toy and picked up little Eve as she gnawed on it.

The was a man banging on the door Annie went to the door and Em followed. "I'm going to shut that baby up once and for all!" An old man grumbled Annie thought it was the old ones and pushing the guy over the hedge and he appeared next to her saying "What the bloody hell are you doing!" "oh shit!" she exclaimed gobsmacked Emily stared in shock "A-Annie did you just..." Em said nervously and Annie nodded scared.

"oh crap." She muttered turning back inside and sat on the sofa as Annie came in, in tears and the old man watched as the Ambulance took his body away. As they wittered on about unfinished business Emily stared down at baby Eve a feeling emerged in her gut and she felt sick to her core from it. She frowned slightly as she felt a sudden buzz in her pocket she handed Eve to Annie and walked out the room as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Emily, It's me Nick. Listen something has...come up you can't come to my place for a while and stay away from the warehouse. It's not safe for you. New vampire shown up she means business, the old one are coming and they are all panicking. Oh I gotta' go bye Emily." He said before hanging up.

"Bye Nick..." she muttered before hanging up, she was never happy how "mainstream" her uncle was with the vampires she knew he was going to get in trouble one day. for the rest of the day Annie was trying to help Emrys pass over, Emily didn't like him he was rather creepy and Emily swore she caught him watching her especially when she bent over...suffice to say she didn't like him one bit.

later that day Allison was showering and all of a sudden she screamed. Everyone dashing tom first, and there was Emrys sat on the toilet with a newspaper and Allison naked bar a towel. "Who are you?" Tom said angry and Annie explained how she killed him, Emrys was rather rude and spitefully said she did it.

"She didn't do it on purpose you old geezer you were threatening to oh what was it again 'shut that baby up once and for all' we have to deal with real threats like that everyday and if I catch you perving on anyone again I will have a word with THEM. oh and for those who are living im talking about the little people who try to help you when you die...invisible to most supernaturals and all humans." Emily said angrily

"What are you talking about perving? I'm not a pervert!" Emrys yelled in his own defense and Emily bristled "And what's this then cause it looks to me like you were watching my friend in the shower, and I have caught you on many occasions staring at me namely my ass every time I bend over to pick something up! Your nothing but a perverted old geezer!" Emily yelled furious leading Allison out of the room.

she took her to her room then stood by the door "You get dressed I will make sure he wont come in while you do." she said still angry at the old creep. "Thank you Emily. You did seem to be rather angry at him more then you should be though...is something the matter?" Allison asked innocently as she got changed, Emily walked to the bed and sighed sitting down.

"My step dad was sort of the same...he used to come in and watch me in the shower...I was young then and I didn't know...He tried to molest me and things and when I refused him each time he resorted to beating me. He recently killed my mum now he is in hiding...I'm afraid that he will find me..." She mumbled rubbing her arms insecurely.

"Emily? Allison? can I come in?" Tom asked through the door, Allison nodded and walked to the door fully dressed and opened it. "Are you two alright? Em you seemed dead upset." Tom said thoughtfully. "Bad memories Tom, sorry" Emily whispered softly. "Um there was something I needed to tell you...You see Hal is...going aht (out) with a girl later...like on a date." Tom said slowly looking at his feet.

Emily inhaled sharply "...um, is he? well...I hope he has a nice time...would you excuse me...I need to ...go." She said softly reining back the tears that burned the back of her eyes. She dashed down the stairs cupping her hand to her mouth and she bit back a sob she left the house and ran to the river bank to think.

she sat for hours tears running down her face and she thought of the man she loved with all her heart leaving her for another girl...it broke her heart. She went back to the B&B feeling very glum and she never noticed someone watching her.

She sat with Annie as she fed little Eve, she could practically feel the old man staring at her "Why you looking so down."(**AN: so tempted for him to call her sugar tits like on Gavin and Stacey LOL!**) Emrys asked nicely. "It is none of your concern." She replied bitterly when there was a knock on the door.

She handed the baby to Annie and she stood to open the door "Annie stand back...just in case." she said softly "Yeah dont wanna kill anyone else now do we." Emrys said bitterly. Emily glared at him as she opened the first door she opened the 2nd and gasped in horror. "No!" she yelled trying to shut the door but the man pushed his way into the house "Annie run!" Emily screamed as the man loomed over her.

"Hello Emily, How is my little Angel?" He sneered at her. Emily shook in fear "P-please tony. Don't..." She said shakily Tony sneered at her and grabbed the back of her head smashing it into the wall next to her. He dragged her out the house while she was disorientated as Emily screamed back into the house "Annie! HELP ANNIE! PLEASE!" She screamed sobbing as the large man covered her mouth and threw her into the back of a van and drove of with her.

Annie trembled as she dialed Tom's number. "Tom. Tom it's Annie. Oh god... It's Emily she's been taken her...her step dad came here he hurt her. Now she's gone. oh god what do I do!" She cried down the phone. Emrys sat on the sofa scared and shocked.

Tom stared at his phone in shock. "What is it tom?" She asked catching Hal's attention. "It's Em. She has been kidnapped by her step dad." "The guy who beat her up all the time." She asked shocked. "Yes and the man who killed her mother." Hal growled angry. They all left leaving Alex in a rush and went back to the house as soon as Hal walked in he could smell the blood on the wall by the door and the salty smell of tears.

They called the police and alerted them of what happened where they came round and issued a statement. Allison covered Annie's side of the story and said she was alone. Now all they could do is wait. "she said she had an uncle...and that he was turned by Hal?" Annie whispered softly and they looked at her.

"I only sired two people. Nick and Fergus. Nick had a wife...who I think had a sister..." Hal said sadly. He hated that he couldn't protect Emily when she needed him, and it tore him apart.

Somewhere in a dark room, Emily woke up disorientated and in pain, she felt like her head was pounding and her legs were heavy. There was a crack of light in the door as Tony came in switching the lights on from the outside. "Hello Angel..." He smiled sinisterly.

"Why dont we have some fun." He said watching in pleasure and Emily face scrunched in fear. He knew he was going to enjoy this. Ever. Last. Second of it. As he dealt the first blow leaving her lip split and her screams begging to ebb from her throat as she was punch, kicked and stomped on by the viscous man who killed her flesh and blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so that is that chapter (finally) DONE! must admit it has been really hard on me atm. couldn't quite get the beginning out.<strong>

**Had a really weird the other night...I cheated on my boyfriend with cutler...woke up thinking WTF! **

**Anyway what will happen to Emily I wonder? well if you keep reviewing you will find out XD they fuel me...om nom nom creativity food!**

**Love you guys! Becky xxx **


	10. Goodbye, sweet sorrow

**Sorry this took so long I got side tracked by life...boo life.**

**Ok so this chapter is kind of a filler of sorts. Im not getting many reviews...if I don't get any more I may end up discontinuing the story. im just really losing my will to write this and I am majorly busy getting ready for college...**

* * *

><p><em><span>Darkness of the soul<span>_

Tom and Allison where out at the vampires lair the warehouse. Allison had convinced Tom that going out will help with the loss of his good friend. They ended up getting into a fight with the last henchmen of golda, leaving Allison with a bloody nose and great annoyance over killing vampires but a great buzz at the same time.

In her spur of the moment she jumped on Tom kissing him with as much passion as she could muster pulling away bouncing with accomplishment making Tom smile, as soon as they got back to the B&B Allison jumped Tom again pushing him to his room not letting his lips leave hers.

She pushed him down onto the bed straddling his waist Tom held his breath trying to control his urges while Allison let hers go, he pushed her away finally.

"Allison...I-I can't my mate is missing anythin' could 'appen to her." He said sadly "But she would want you to be happy no matter what... just imagine everything is normal and nice" she said as she nibbled on his ear.

"I'm sorry I really am I just can't...I don't wanna loose anyone else. I've lost too much already." he said standing and leaving Allison alone in his room looking dazed and confused.

Else where in a grotty cell like room Emily lay curled up in a tight ball her hair greasy and dull her face streaked with dirt and blood she could fell the bones that were broken and the ones that were cracked, pain resounded throughout her whole being and she felt like the world had crushed her.

Footsteps began to echo along the hall and Emily whimpered, edging back toward the wall pulling her knees to her chest and placing a hand on the wall trying to get further away from his anger. The door opened and she was blinded she blinked trying to even out the harsh light that now filled the room, as her eyes adjusted she saw the evil grin that adorned Tony's face and she shuddered in fear.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to the center of the room where he shackled her feet and pushed her down onto her back, the sobs flowed from Emily's throat and she was unable to stop them. Tony reached back and pulled out a hunting knife, Emily's sobs turned into panicked cries. Tony stroked her face with the blade "Shh Shh shh.. now we dont want to make this any worse on ourselves now do we?" He asked teasingly.

Emily froze her panicked breathing rapidly increasing as he trailed the knife down her neck to her stomach and without warning plunged the blade into her tender flesh, the screams echoed down the long corridor until the cries died out.

All she could think about were her friends Annie, Baby Eve, Uncle cutler, Tom...Hal. She found herself crying out for him begging to save her. "You always were a whore. now everyone will see it on your corpse." he sneered at her as he sliced into the tender flesh of her stomach writing out whore in thick bold read letters that oozed blood onto the floor.

"Oh please save me." she whispered her throat hoarse from screaming the cuts and stabs faded into blissful numbness as her blood left her body. "Oh no no no little missy can't have you falling asleep now can we?" Tony chuckled darkly plunging a needle into her chest her gasp turned into a scream as he ripped in out again.

Her heart raced her breathing got faster and her eyes rolled in her skull. "Now we can have much more fun" he growled before continuing to cut up the beautiful broken girl. hours faded into days, days into weeks. Cutting enough to burn but not kill...not yet. She begged for death, craved it under that knife wanting him to just make the mistake and let her die.

After a while she gave up on being saved...she knew now it wouldn't happen...couldn't happen. At night she cried and prayed to her father to release her from her bonds of humanity, begging for pity. Nothing helped.

2 weeks later and alot had happened, Hal went on his date and ran away but arranged a new one with Alex. Allison agreed to go home but wanted to keep in touch so she took his phone number and returned to her simple quiet life. Annie had passed the old perv after causing some mischief and gotten a surprise visitor and has now vanished. Cutler killed Golda and is now planning his secret exposure on the werewolves.

Life moved along for them and it was only when Tom turned on the news he found a horrific story on that all the pain came flooding back. He yelled for Hal as he turned up the television Hal stood behind as a picture of a smiling Emily stared out of the TV

"The body of Emily Jane Harker was found in the reservoir early this morning. All thought no report has been officially made she was found with laceration all over her body along with obscene words were scrawled into her skin. She was found with little clothing and was recently killed, more reports on this later."

Hal felt numb...Tom was crying "Annie's gone and now Em's dead." he cried softly Hal shuddered trying to hold back his tears "no...oh god..." he cried softly too himself and the rest of the day they mourned the loss of their friend.


	11. A new beginning

**IM SO SO SORRY, It's been so long since I updated and I wanted this to be finished by the end of the season but that kinda failed. I kinda lost track of what happened then my step dad deleted the episode I had and I lost my reference. so i'm going off memory here.**

OKAY so this chapter should hopefully answer a few questions and take a hint from the image guys.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Darkness of the soul<em>  
><strong>

Hal paced his room furious Tom stood in his doorway holding Eve frowning harshly. "Why? Why did I listen to you? why didn't I go looking for her." Hal growled viciously to Tom. "We 'ad to...if we killed anybody it would put more pressure on the 'ole werewolf exposure." Tom snapped back rocking a screaming Eve who had begun crying at Hal's anger.

"We still should have done more for her. We shouldn't have left her with _him._ We knew she had it rough." he snarled wanting to punch something. Tom looked at the floor in shame and after a few minutes of pausing he sighed and said "Well we can't go after Toney (tone-eh) until we sort out whoever is after us. 'cause if we get caught killin' 'im then we are in big trouble. Who would look afta Eve?" he was getting more worried by the minute.

Hal sighed and sat on his bed plopping his head into his hands. "well the place where you went is probably the lair. I should go check it out...you have caused enough trouble. Besides I need the distraction." he glanced up at Tom who nodded sadly "be careful mate." he said softly leaving the room.

Hal took a deep breath getting up "I can't let it get to me again...not again." he said to himself bitterly before grabbing his coat and leaving.

Meanwhile in the afterlife - (AN:...well im calling it Limbo seeing as the the afterlife in actually through the doors =)...Anyway.)

Meanwhile in Limbo Annie stood with older Eve "E-Eve I need to get back soon Emily is missing...we need to find her." Annie said softly as Eve turned to her with a grave face. "Well your gone now so...Mum...Emily will be dead by this time...while your here she is found dead. Im so sorry" Annie's face melted into that of pure horror "What?! NO!" she cried as she broke down sobbing on the floor. "W-where is she now?" she sniffled pulling herself up.

"I-I don't know...I'm not allowed to know that...but please mum I need you to see this for the sake of the future." Eve said hurriedly. Annie shook her head willing herself to be strong...for Eve, she nodded and followed the blond into her first door.

Back with Hal, he was stood at the lair of the vampires. He took a deep breath and stormed in as the leader made his way around the bone table. His face was plastered with shock and surprise a broad grin pulled at his cheeks "My god." Hal snarled out "It's you."

"What are you doing here?" Hal asked staring at nick cutler who bashfully responded "I wan gunna' ask you the same thing." before pulling Hal into an awkward hug where Hal had to turn his head away from the smell of blood on his clothes.

"Oh! look at you! I dont believe it!" Cutler gushed to Hal who frowned "They found the body of a coroner...at the reservoir in upper Neuadd." he growled out "Some one's been working out!" Nick gushed "that's where we used to..." Hal trailed off ashamed.

"Bury our corpses yeah, like you said at the time lots of off-road parking, peaceful spot." Nick interrupted the soppy smile never leaving his face. "That coroner filed a report...saying human flesh was found in the stomach of the box tunnel killer. You told her too. why?." Hal said his voice sharp and stern.

"Christ, is this what we're talking about...55 years Hal." he said softly before staring at him and then turning to an underling "Mark two glasses and a decanter. I'll introduce you to the guys." He turned to his very small group as "Mark" place the glasses and the blood onto the "table.

"Guys! This is Hal...he-well he made me." He announced "This guy was a monster take it from me." Cutler jabbered on about the glories of their past and Hal just brushed him off "it was a long time ago." he said to cutler who wittily replied "feels like yesterday to me"

Cutler turned away and a thought popped into Hal's head "I-Im sorry about Emily, Nick." he said softly a sad look on his face. "Emily? you know my Em? ...What about her?"Nick said turning round with a smile but when he saw Hal's face the smile dropped "W-what...what happened." he said softly.

Hal's face contorted into agony and pain "She...She was found dead this morning Nick...they found her body in the reservoir...it was tony." Hal said tears brimming in his eyes. Nicks face slowly turned to horror "What. NO. she can't...she can't be. She is the only family I has left Hal." he said tears dripping down his face. Even the men gathered were sad for him.

"She had been tortured and killed. I'm so sorry Nick." Hal said putting a hand on his shoulder. "I-I need a drink." Nick said sadly he grabbed a glass of blood and swigged it back before getting another one and handing it towards Hal who froze staring at the crimson liquid.

"I-I...I have to go." Hal muttered back up "What your leaving me ...now?!" Nick yelled upset at his maker. "I-I have to but I swear I will come back and we can talk...I just have to go." Hal said before running awkwardly out the door.

* * *

><p>A bright line shone through her eyes, she fluttered her eyes and found herself sitting up and thinking "Why the FUCK am I in a fucking office building?!" She looked down and saw a soft white gown adorning her body.<p>

she looked around what seemed like a busy call center people rushing round doing this and that when suddenly a handsome man came up to her "Hello there sweetheart you must be my niece? I'm Gabriel call me Gabe" he said with a cheery grin his curly red locks combed back into a stylish comb over.

"Uhh? Where am I?" she asked dumbly and watched as 'Gabe' grew sad "well im afraid this is heaven." he said softly pulling her up off the floor.

"Y-you mean im finally dead?" she whispered to him softly he winced and nodded "come one love some one wants to see you." he said putting a grin back on his face.

Leading Emily down a long corridor up a flight of stairs and 3 levels on an elevator which all left Em very confused, they reached a giant ( and I do mean giant...think castle entrance kind of giant) set of double doors Gabe grinned and turned his back to her as he pushed open the big doors, as he did she notice a set of golden wings printed on the back of his jacket she grinned to herself and flinched as a bright light erupted from the doors.

As she looked out as the light faded a gasp passed her lips.

There in the light stood two men, one looked familiar to Emily he hair dirty blond hair with deep crystal blue eyes and soft smile graced his lips "Emily..." he said softly stepping closer, Emily couldn't stop staring. "f-father?" she asked unsure. the man smiled and pulled Emily into a hug "oh my little one, I have missed you more then you can know" he said softly.

Emily stuttered in her movement for a moment before realizing her father was holding her, she quickly recovered and hugged him tightly tears brimming in her eyes.

After a moment Emily opened her eyes glancing at the other man as her father slowly released her the man stood smiling, his wore and smart white suit with a black waistcoat and tie, he watched Emily with a peaceful look in his eyes.

"Hello Emily, welcome to heaven, im sorry it took so long my dear, we had to stay by our plan." he said a sad smile replacing his calm demeanor.

"w-who are you?...are you...him?" Emily whispered. "I have many names child all religions have me some have different names for my moods such as Kali, Buddha, Allah, Lakshmi even Osiris...to you I am god." he said smiling as Emily suddenly dropped to her knees surprising him greatly.

"Why do you bow child?" he asked softly crouching taking Emily hand gently pulling her to rise "you have no need" Emily looked at him unsure 'If he is god how can I not bow to someone so powerful' she thought looking down.

"I only have power because people like you believe. Come with us child we have much to discuss." He said smiling before turning and walking back into the room. Michael and Gabriel held hands out for Emily. Gabriel holding a mischievous look on his face at her bewildered look, she took their hands and walked with them

the room was amazing it was furnished with millions of different images on material ranging from stone to paper from every culture that ever existed (Gabriel told her that) and they all ranged in size it was like walking through a museum at the end of the corridor was a simple white door and god stood there with a serious look on his face.

God turned and opened the door and what Emily saw was amazing it was the earth spinning softly. God turned and look Emily dead in the eyes.

"we have something we need you to do...Emily as you well know the old ones are strong and dangerous to humans. they are also interfering with this planet. we have worked hard to set a course for humanity. we keep all communication and interference minimal and only send one of our agents when it is unnecessary Emily we need you to help us." God said softly but seriously.

"A choice must be made. not by you but someone you know. Your previous mission was to protect the baby. but that wasn't your true mission im afraid" God said sadly. "in order to exterminate humanities threat the child must die." Emily gasped in horror.

"Don't worry child it is better this way, we have planned for her to go to her parents Nina and George in their corridor." as god said this the earth faded and in its place was a man and women watching baby eve on a TV the women was crying lightly

"t-that's them isn't it" Emily said softly. as she spoke Nina and George looked at her George stood "we spoke to him before we know she must come to us...but don't worry he promised us that we would all be reborn again even Mitchell, and when Annie comes she will join us too." George said softly before turning away and hugging Nina who was crying still, Emily looked at Nina and realized they were happy tears.

"What can I do?" Asked Em as the image faded again showing baby eve. " this baby will die but you have to make sure that it is the right time."

Emily nodded sadly. "I will miss her...very much" she said softly god smiled "Child you have a big heart that is why I gave you this task."

god waved his hand over the portal door and on the screen showed tom transforming into his wolf form "Oh my gosh it's a full moon already?! how long have a been here?!" she gasped "you've been her 3 weeks blossom. you died 4 weeks ago, your soul was stubborn in coming here." Gabriel grinned "just like your dad haha!" he chuckled.

"You must protect the humans or Tom will be broken with heavy guilt. I give you the power in your blood, and by that power I make you an Angel...well half. You wont die but if you get too injured it will take a while for you to heal. no go child" God said sternly, clicking his fingers and new clothes adorned her body

A dark strapless dress that faded to fine mesh, over that a dark trench coat. she felt a weight growing in her back, she tilted her head back and look gasping when she look large wings she tested and stretched them out looking as she saw them closer to her back they were black and closer to the tips they were pure white.

the portal changed to a street across from the club "Go child do what you need to do." god said smiling taking her hand and gently pushing her through the portal.

Emily gasped as she went through her bare feet touching the icy ground. she glanced back with a smile as the door closed. She took a deep breath before walking to her new destiny unafraid and bursting in new confidence. 

* * *

><p>Ok There we go review lemme know if you think its any good or if its shit. I learn from mistakes ok so lemme have it!<p>

Again im so sorry I have been gone for so long.


	12. Mordred's Lullaby

Ok so onward and upward I hope. here we go!

* * *

><p><em> <strong>Darkness of the soul<strong>_

Walking down the street people running past her screaming, a girl stood at the door muttering "Your welcome" Emily walked past her a determined look of her face. "hey wait you can't go in there!" The girl yelled running after her but she paid no heed walking into the main dance are where tom stood as a wolf.

She stood behind Tom, Hal hadn't seemed to notice her yet, the girl from the door came dashing in gasping at Tom's grotesque form. Hal glanced behind tom and froze at the sight of Emily staring at Tom.

Emily reached into her pocket pulling out a small harp. she plucked the strings softly which caught the wolf's attention. she began humming a soft haunting tune. As she sang music came from no where aiding her song.

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry you down into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep.<p>

guileless son,  
>I'll shape your belief,<br>and you'll always know  
>that your father's a thief.<br>And you won't understand  
>the cause of your grief,<br>but you'll always follow  
>the voices beneath.<p>

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...

guileless son,  
>your spirit will hate her.<br>The flower who married  
>my brother the traitor.<br>And you will expose  
>his puppeteer behavior,<br>for you are the proof  
>of how he betrayed<br>her loyalty.

Loyalty... Loyalty ... Loyalty...

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry you down into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry you down into sleep.<p>

guileless son,  
>each day you grow older,<br>each moment I'm watching  
>my vengeance unfold.<br>The child of my vibe,  
>the flesh of my soul,<br>will die in returning  
>the birthright he stole.<p>

Loyalty... Loyalty... Loyalty...

Hush, child, darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep, child.<br>Darkness will rise from the deep,  
>and carry it out into sleep.<p>

As she sang toms head filled with images of the forest and of an ancient betrayal of love and lust and the birth of the werewolves the soft melody seemed to still his rage and the wolf slept cause tom to transform back into his human form and collapse.

Emily opened her eyes and smiled removing her coat placing it over tom. She glared up at Nick who stood with his mouth agape, He cried out in shock when Emily flew up to him "You used my friend Nick. I am not happy with you. I shall deal with you later. Now leave." she said forcefully and Nick ran of in fear. Touching back to the ground Emily walk over to Tom and Hal

"Emily w-what did you do?" Hal asked softly. "I calmed his beast, don't worry he will be fine." She glanced at him with soft eyes. she walked over to Tom and lifted him effortlessly, "I will see you back at the house Hal I need to get him to safety before the wolf awakens again." She smiled gently walking out the door flying off into the night.

"Who was that Hal?" Alex asked walking up behind him Hal looked shaken and shocked, "that was Emily, but how?" "wait a moment as in the dead Emily who was found in the river?" Alex said surprised Hal nodded numbly "you need to come with me Alex." Hal said turning back to her before walking out the clubs doors.

* * *

><p>Annie sat staring at Eve her eyes full of tears, she shook her head and put eve into her carrier just as the door opened Annie turned to see Emily holding an unconscious yet human Tom. "Emily?! Your alive!" Annie cried happily hugging her over Tom.<p>

"I suppose you could say that? I...uh...Can I explain it when Hal gets here?" Em asks blushing slightly, before walking down to the cellar and tying Tom down "Sleep now my child" she whispers softly kissing Toms forehead before leaving and locking him in.

Hal came storming in with the girl in toe "Uh Who's this?" Annie asked sternly as Emily walked to ground level. "Um Annie this is Alex Nick drained her blood and I drank it not knowing it was hers" Hal said quickly.

"yeh he killed me basically. Nick was gettin' back at him for Rachel whoever she is" Alex said angrily. "She was nick's wife he loved her very much and Hal killed her to make Nick cut his addiction down. It was cruel...but it worked." Emily said walking past Hal stared at her back, her wings were gone.

"Oh yeah How are you still alive? or at the very least still here?" Alex asked confused. Emily smiled and nodded "yeah I suppose I should explain but Hal, Annie your not going to like the start..." she said trailing off slightly.

"When tony took me he kept me alive for 3 weeks...barely. He would beat me, cut me...touch me...but he made sure I stayed alive. After a week I realized no-one would save me...not in time at least. By the end of the second week I was begging him to finish me, to just kill me. but he was enjoying himself. By the 3rd week he pushed it too far and I bled out...the next thing I remember was waking up in heaven. but not my heaven, it was the main heaven when the angels worked at keeping balance in the world. I met my uncle who took me to my father..." she trailed off again Hal glared at the floor gritting his teeth.

"there is something I never told you...my father...he was...well...he was an angel...an arch angel... Michael. I also met god and he told me my mission. So he awakened my angel and sent me to Tom." she finished sighing deeply. Everyone stood in shock "How did you know how to calm Toms wolf form" Alex asked curiously recovering faster then the others "Wait you did what?!" Annie asked shocked.

"well...being an angel...is kinda like...having a walkie talkie in your head..all the information I needed was there. in my head." she finished somewhat unsure.

"i think we should call it a night, we can talk more tomorrow." Annie said Picking up eve and taking her to bed, Emily watched her sadly. Alex went up to Annie to talk.

Emily walked upstairs to her room and smiled to see nothing had changed. Hal followed her in and pushed her back to the wall "You died. I lost you again. I wont let you go again." he said softly his eye brimming with tears, Emily put her hand to his cheek and smiled "I can't die now. but I still need to rest, Hal." Hal looked at the ground and sighed looking back up he got caught in her soft brown eyes. the desire bubbled and Hal slammed his lips to hers.

Emily gasped at this and Hal slipped his tongue into her mouth kissing her with passion she had never felt in her lifetime. his hands gripped her hips slamming hers with his, Emily groaned and this feeling of his hard bulge pushing against her.

Hal grabbed her lifting her up and Em wrapped her legs around him as he pushed his crotch into hers. "oh god" he groaned feeling her heat Emily smiled knowingly against his rabid lips.

She swatted her and in the air and the door shut as Hal spun them round and crashed them to the bed.

* * *

><p>TO BE CONTINUED.<p>

.ha.

Next chap will be sexy and saucy. dont you worry my pretties.


End file.
